Happy (?) New Years
by Hades' Neko
Summary: A bet made the day before New Year's Eve will change the love lives of two friends named Sylar and Michiyo. For better or worse...well you'll have to read to find out. This is another version of Summermangos story New Year's Kiss except its told from the perspective of my OC Sylar.
1. Beautifully Tragic Day

**Hello People! It's me again after so long an absence. Did ya miss me? I hope you did, if not i'll be sad.**

 **Summermangos: No your ass will not. You were busy reading Star Trek fanfictions where Spock and Jim fucked each other and you know it.**

 **Savage Summer, savage.**

 **Anyhoo! This story is based off of Summermangos new story** _ **New Year's Kiss.**_ **It helps if you have read the story beforehand. You can most certainly read this without though. Just saying I did change some dialogue and stuff.**

 **Summermangos: Get on with it.**

 **Jeez. Grumpy pants. On with the story!**

* * *

I pushed through the crowd in search of someone to hang out with when I heard the awkward laugh of my friend. "Michi-chan!" I shouted as I pushed through the crowd and next to her side.

"Sylar! Hey! Happy new year!" Michi greeted me with a smile and hug. She asks me who I'm here with and I look at her like she has two heads. Me? With other people? Hah!

"No one, obviously. You know I don't have that many friends. Honestly you're the only person I hang out with on a regular interval. So therefore and thusly, you and I are gonna hang out together. Let's go!" I quickly try to drag her away, but she digs her heels in the ground and tries to stop me in my tracks.

"Wait! I have to ask Onee-chan first! Onee-" She cuts off suddenly and as I look over my shoulder I see Ki-chan talking to her friends, of whom I call the volleyball dorks. Michi-chan walks over to her and taps her on the shoulder. They start whispering, so it's hard to hear, but Michi-chan gestures to me and away so I can infer on what she's asking. I see Ki-chan point to the clock tower and I guess we have to be back by a certain time.

Michi-chan comes over to me and now she's pulling me along behind her. "We have to meet back here at midnight ok?" She asks with a puff of air leaving a trail in front of her. I smirk and gently remove my arm from her grasp and begin to walk beside her. I lean into her ear and whisper with a cruel edge.

"I haven't forgotten about that bet earlier today. I hope you remember the punishment involved if you don't complete it?" I chuckle slightly as I see Michi blush a bright red. She looks like a tomato! "Come on slowpoke!" I call behind me, and I hear a scuffle and suddenly she's right beside me. She punches me in the arm and I wince a little. Heavy handed hoe.

* * *

I begin to poke fun at the way Michi looks. She usually looks like such a bum, but she actually looks pretty. Not just a plain pretty like usual, but she looks beautiful tonight. "So...who you trying to catch? You already have an idea on who you will complete the bet with?" She swings at me, but I duck this time. Haha crazy bitch!

"I have no idea what you're talking about! I'm not even dressed that nice." She sniffs with her head held high.

"Yes, and I'm the Queen of Sheba. Do stop lying to me and yourself. Now let's look at the facts: Your hair is curly (but that beanie...frickin ruins it), You're wearing a fancy yukata, adorable bear tights, contacts, and -oh lord Jesus help our souls!- you're wearing make-up!" I squealed like a child in a candy store. This was just too good.

Michi tried to brush off the curly hair as an accident since her hair is always in a bun but...yeah. I don't buy it. "Well. I don't know about you, but I dressed nice to meet some good looking guys." I glanced down at the black yukata I wore that had blood red butterflies that left a trail of gold dust in its wake. I had a gold obi wrapped around my waist and short black heels. My hair was down to my shoulder blades and I held it back with a little hair clip. In other words? I looked GOOD!

I quickly scanned the crowds for anyone my taste. "Liiiiikkke...HIM!" I pointed to the tall cute guy I saw. When the boy glanced over his shoulder towards me, my breath caught in my throat and my heart stuttered to a stop.

"Tsukishima?" I heard Michi say. My hazel eyes were caught in the gaze of his molten gold ones and his gold hair held a silver sheen from the light of the moon that made my brain shut down. Before I could even think, my mouth opened and words poured from my mouth like a flowing river I had no control over.

"Ooo yeah. Good point. He looked a lot nicer from the back." Dafuq did I say that for. Those beautiful liquid gold eyes narrowed in annoyance and his lips turned down into a frown. He looked so beautiful, and yet my mouth and brain seemed to be at war with each other cause the next words out my mouth were, "Yeah. Definitely nicer from the back."

"Why you little-!"

"Both of you be nice!" Ayumu scolds us. Tsukishima throws her a glare, while I turn to her with a small pout on my face.

"Yes mother." I said bitterly.

"Who are you?" I hear Tsukishima ask. Pfft. Michi's going to be so mad!

"Michiyo Ayumu! I'm in your class shitty glasses; I sit between you and Yama!" Ooooh she is practically foaming at the mouth. Hehe I'm gonna hold that against her.

"Tsukki! It took a while, but I got us some mochi!" A freckled boy's face comes into view as his voice drifts over us. As he looks at us, his gaze lingers on Michi-chan almost unconsciously and Michi's gaze hasn't left his ever since he came into view. "Who are they?"

I laugh as I see Michi pout, but I quickly stop at the brief flash of pain and sadness I saw reflected in her eyes before she quickly covered those stray emotions up.

"You don't recognize me either Yama?"

"Michiyo-chan?! Sorry! It's just you look so different! You look…" Yamaguchi trailed off trying to find the right words and I let a small smile grace my lips. Those two were frickin CUTE!

"Clean? Less of a slob?" Tsukishima interjected with a cruel smirk on his face. I wanted to defend my bestie but...an image of Michi and I walking to school together popped in my head. Michi in her wrinkly uniform, bed head thrown into a lazy bun, and her looking like...well...a slob. I looked at Michi's face and saw that she came to the same conclusion as me. "True…" Michi and I muttered in sync.

"N-no! I was gonna say pretty!" Yamaguchi said trying to make Michi feel better. I saw Michi-chan blush and just couldn't resist poking fun at the two. It was just too fun.

"So...she looked non-pretty before this day? Savage Yama, savage." Yama tries to defend himself, but honestly, I'm not even listening. Michi calms Yama down soon but the silence that fell between the two had to be broken, and if they were too chicken to do it themselves then, well…what are friends for?

" _Oyaoya~?"_ I mutter lowly under my breath. I could work with this. "Yamaguchi was it? How about you go and buy Michi-chan some mochi? You know, since you called her ugly and all."

"But I didn't mean that… but sure. It'll be on me ok Michiyo-chan?" Yamaguchi asks. I could see Michi opening her mouth to be an awkward dork and refuse his offer but before she could get a word out, I elbowed her in the side and hissed in her ear, " _I ship it!"_

Michi glares at me, but that's nothing new in our wonderful friendship. We call each other derogatory names, hit each other, make fun of each other, and glare at each other. Messed up yes, but all the best friendships are. "I'd love to!" Michi gasps out while rubbing her aching side. Yama asks if she's ok but Michi is quick to calm him down.

As the two walk away, I smile and wave after them. "Bye~~! Have fun! Don't forget the deal!"

"Have fun?" I jumped at the feel of Tsukishima's breath on my neck and I glare at the small smirk I see on his smug face. " You act like they aren't coming back."

"Oh trust me," I say as I turn to face him. I look up into his face and let a smirk of my own cross my face. "they aren't." I wrap my arm around his and look up at him with a face fit for an angel. "Come on! I just lost my only sense of entertainment and we have an hour and a half before midnight." I begin to drag him away, ignoring his distaste.

* * *

After a little while of walking,I realized that Tsukishima was way too tense and I figured it was because I was still holding onto his arm. I have three different personalities for three different groups of people: those I know well, those I dislike/hate, and those I just plain don't know. For the first group, I am loud, silly, clingy, and weird. The second group gets silence, apathy, sarcasm, contempt, and heated glares. The third group sees me as simply silent and distant. I don't want to see, touch, or _talk_ to _any_ of them.

It seemed that only after a few minutes of meeting Tsukishima, he made it into group one. Fascinating. I made sure to let go of his arm as inconspicuous as possible and put a little distance between us. Tsukishima seemed to breathe a sigh of relief and, although it hurt a little, at least he wasn't uncomfortable.

Oh God I'm going soft. As Tsukishima and I walk around the crowds I try to start a conversation. "So what's your full name? Mine is Gray Sylar." He looks at me out of the corner of his eye and seems to be looking for...something. He seems to have found it when he responds with, "Tsukishima Kei."

"Can I call you Tsu-kun?"

"No."

"Please?"

No."

Pretty please?"  
"No."

"..."

"..."

"...I'm going to do it anyway." I said as I poked my tongue out at him. Childish yes but I didn't care before and I don't care now. He rolls his eyes at me but I just continue to look around the festival. "Hey Tsu-kun, let's go get something to eat!" I walk a little faster to the yakisoba stand and couldn't help the hungry look that crossed my face. I LOVED yakisoba. Tsu-kun soon walked in behind me, and I thought he was going to be nice and pay for my food, but then a flashback comes to me. It's Michi-chan ranting about how mean Tsu-kun is and...hmm. I'm beginning to remember that many people call him the apathetic bean pole from Hell. Interesting.

So I pay for my food, and we begin walking again. I ask him if he wants some, and before he can answer I leaned up and placed a chopstick full of yakisoba in his opened mouth. He sputters a little, but begins to chew. I laughed the whole time and he sends a sharp glare my way, but honestly, it's just making me laugh more.

As I calmed down more, I realized that Tsu-kun was walking away. "Ack! Tsu-kun!" I rush after him and pout up at his face after placing my chopsticks safely in the container. It's only a little uncomfortable since my head is at his between his shoulder and neck, but it could be worse. "That was SO mean. Honestly, don't you know what happens to pretty girls alone at a festival?"

Tsu keeps walking toward the takoyaki stand and I heard him snort beside me. "What makes you think anyone would try and kidnap you?" I huff up at him and with a haughty sound say, "I will have you know, many guys find me attractive."

"Sure Gray, sure." I grimace at the sound of my last name rolling off his tongue like that. Disgusting.

"Ugh. Don't call me 'Gray' I hate that. Just call me Sylar." I see him glance at me with a searching gaze from the corner of my eyes and I unconsciously cover the hand holding the yakisoba container with my other hand. It's still sore.

"Why?" he asks while he turns back around to buy his takoyaki. I shake my head madly even though I know he can't see.

"No reason. I just...never identified with that name. I don't like it." If my voice got softer with every word that came out my mouth, Tsu-kun didn't say anything. I shook my head again to get rid of the memories that swarmed around me like a tornado made of butterflies and smiled up at Tsu-kun. "Let me try!" I reached up and placed a takoyaki in my mouth before his hand could close around my wrist. I have very fast reflexes that practice made perfect. "Oooh this is good!" I lick at the tips of my fingers and around my mouth to make sure I got all the sauce on me and smile at Tsu-kun's disgusted face. He does not like sharing.

"Come on. Let's go sit over there to finish eating." I point to a secluded bench in the corner. Perfect for people who don't like people like Tsu-kun and I. He shrugs and we sit down to finish our food. Tsu-kun doesn't like talking so I'll leave him alone...for now.

* * *

"Aren't you cold?" I hear Tsu-kun say next to me and I can't help the shock that spreads across my face. It takes me a few seconds to remember the question and answer.

"Umm no. I don't really notice the cold. I've...had practice ignoring it." Probably...shouldn't have said that. I know Tsu-kun is smart but, well, too late now.

"Hmm…" I hear him hum. As I continue to eat I can feel his eyes searching my soul, but he soon goes back to his food as well. We finish in companionable silence and when we're done I say we should get our fortunes and cotton candy on the way to the bell. He agrees when he sees we have 20 minutes before midnight and we trek off.

We get the cotton candy first. Surprisingly Tsu-kun buys it and we share on the way to the fortune stand. I feel a buzzing in my obi where I put my phone and stop to pick it up. I stiffen at the name on the screen and my eyes widen but I know I need to answer. "Sorry Tsu-kun I have to answer this." I walk over to the side of the street and Tu-kun follows at a respectful distance.

* * *

 **(In this phone convo I will be** **underlined** **whereas mystery caller will be** _ **italicized)**_

Hello?

 _Don't come home tonight I need to...entertain some friends._

How many this time?

 _That's none of your damn business!_

Yes sir. Sorry sir.

 _Make sure to be home tomorrow around noon to clean up._

Understood sir. Was that all?

 _...You and your mom are a real pain in the ass you know that?_

Yes I know that. You remind every day.

 _Watch your attitude or you won't be happy._

(I grit my teeth together to keep the ugly words at bay) Yes sir. I apologize.

 _Damn right you do. Remember don't come home tonight. I don't care if it's below freezing or not. Don't come home and be home at noon tomorrow to clean up._

Yes father I understand. Goodbye.

* * *

I ended the call before he could complain about what I called him. I truly didn't want to hear it. I clutched the cotton candy a little tighter as I continued to hold the phone in my hand. My hair covered my face and shadowed my eyes. I took a deep breath of the cold air and the feelings of pin and needles in my lungs woke me up from my thoughts. I put my phone back in the obi and turned to Tsu-kun with a smile that felt a little too brittle to be real. I walked up to him and held up the cotton candy. "Want some?" He reached his hand out and pulled some of the blue fluff apart and stuck it in his mouth. I smiled a smaller less brittle smile and brought the cotton candy up to my face and took a bite as well. The sweet taste helped put all thoughts to the back of my head where I could deal with them later.

"The fortune stand is this way. Let's go we only have 10 minutes before midnight." We got to the stand in two minutes and Tsu-kun got our fortunes pretty fast. My fortune for the year said:

 _Good luck_

 _Direction: East_

 _Lost things: Good_

 _Starting a trip: Good_

 _Person you've been missing/waiting for: Will arrive_

 _Health/illness: Difficult recovery_

 _Gambling luck: Not certain_

Tsu-kun's fortune:

 _Future blessing_

 _Direction: West_

 _Lost things: Great_

 _Starting a trip: fair_

 _Person you've been missing/waiting for: Will arrive_

 _Health/illness: Fair health_

 _Gambling luck: Good_

"Hmm not too bad." I say as I look at mine and Tsu-kun's. We arrived at the bell with three minutes till midnight and I couldn't see Michi-chan anywhere. "Do those dorks not realize the time?" I ask myself as I bring my phone out and ignore the many texts and calls from my father and text Michi-chan.

 _Hey! I'm by the bell. Hurry your ass up, their gonna ring it soon._

* * *

"Oh god what happened to you two?" I hear Tsu-kun ask someone. I turn around and there's the two dorks of my latest ship bent over breathing heavy.

"We- ran- all the way- here." Michi says between pants.

"Nice timing! There's 30 seconds before the bell rings." I lean up into her personal space and whisper into her ears. "You ready?"

"I don't want to do it! I was just joking when I said that." Michi stutters out with a strawberry flush.

"Haaah? No backing out _now!_ Besides, you know the punishment don't you?"

 _20, 19, 18…_

"Go on. Don't worry I'll do it too." I say as I push her a little too roughly over to Yamaguchi's arms. I walk over to Tsu-kun's side and he's staring down at me with a raised eyebrow. "What?" I say with the voice and face of an innocent angel. Tsu-kun snorts, not believing my act for a moment. Damn.

 _10_

I look up into Tsu-kun's face and...crap can I do this.

 _9_

I need to. The bet...

 _8_

Are eyes are stuck to each others and I can't seem to look away.

 _7_

It's like we're in our own little world.

 _6_

At least for me anyway.

 _5_

I open my mouth to tell him…

 _4_

But my mouth won't work

 _3_

Well...it's ok I guess.

 _2_

It wouldn't have worked either way.

 _1_

I look up at Michi-chan and Yamaguchi to see Michi kiss Yamaguchi on the corner of his mouth. Close, but not close enough. Punishment it is. Michi is a stuttering mess and Yamaguchi is no better. I can see embarrassment, fear, grief, and self-hatred swim in Michi' eyes and I sigh at it. When will she stop being awkward and just go for it?

* * *

I turn towards Tsu-kun's shocked face and I can tell he just saw the kiss. "Sorry Tsu-kun. I have to go help Michi-chan." Turning away from his gaze I step between Michi and Yama with my back to Yama. I can see tears glistening her eyes and whisper soft words of encouragement in her ears to keep her from breaking like a fragile snowflake. I turn her around and begin walking away from the two boys so we can find Ki-chan. I don't turn around to the two boys we've just left, most of my attention is on Michi and the other part is on where I'll be sleeping tonight. I could probably stay at Michi's house. Ki-chan will need the help in making her feel better. That problem fixed I devote all of my attention on my best friend.

We quickly find Ki-chan and she takes one look at my concerned face and Michi's crushed one and quickly leads us away to their house. Ki-chan asks if I need to go home, but I say that my _father_ agreed to let me stay at their house and that's how I ended up here. Under the covers of Michi's bed, holding her close as she cries, both of us trying to sleep and forget the day we've had. That beautifully tragic day for both of us.

 _0_

 _Happy New Year_


	2. Week 1

**Welcome back! I have finally updated this story. I will be making 3 more chapters after this, for a grand total of 5 chapters! These 4 chapters, will include an entire week worth of information. If you don't understand what I mean, this chapter will explain it all.**

 **ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

 **~~Back at school~~**

"I can't believe I agreed to this." Michi-chan groans. "This isn't even fair!" Such a whiner. "I technically kissed him." Kami-sama help my soul, this girl is loud. I continue to drag Michi towards her class without even turning around to acknowledge her persistent whining or the tugging on her leash.

Yeah, that's right. Leash. It's about to get kinky up in here! "Wasn't on the lips, doesn't count." Finally we made it to the class she shared with Tsu-kun and Yama. Even with her heels dragging on the ground I continued to drag her. "Will you stop! You are making a scene." I scold her.

"This outfit is making a scene!" She cried in outrage.

"Perhaps, but you're making an even bigger scene. Not my fault you're a chicken. Jeez bitch." Before she could open her mouth to be even more annoying, loud, and childish (I mean honestly, it's not even that bad) I open the door to the class and drag her in.

The silence was...intense. I mean no one talked. Just starred. Although it's not everyday you see the resident slob walk (being dragged) into class with white bunny ears, a blue collar with the tag Ay-bunny and leash, and a sign on the front that says "I'm a chicken. Bokbokbok!" and on the back saying, "Property of Yamaguchi Tadashi. If found please return his darling Ay-bunny to him."

I continued to walk into the class as if this was a regular occurrence and walked up to Yama's desk. His face matched Michi's. Bright tomato fucking red. Today was such a good day. "Yama! Glad I caught you." I placed the end of Michi' leash into his hand and pushed Michi toward him so she would stumble and he would have to catch her, or have her end up on her ass. Either one worked for me. He caught her like a perfect gentleman, but, Ahhhh there faces got even brighter. "I found your pet. I know you've been looking everywhere for her!" I said with a cheery smile. Heheh. I can see the hatred in her eyes. Love you too honey. I looked past the adorable dorks and an even brighter smile lit my face and I waved wildly. "Hi Tsu-kun! Look! I found Yama's pet!" He doesn't even look at me. "Hmph. How rude."

When I look back toward the dorks, I see Michi-chan looking at the floor and Yama with his eyes...at her collar. Oooh. Yama you dirty dog. "Yama didn't know you were actually into collars. And the way you're still holding her leash show how much you just _love_ to be in control. Kinky Yama, kinky." They sprung apart so fast I could actually feel some wind brush past my face. So dramatic. That's when the door to the classroom opened again and the teacher walked in.

"Alright class, take your-" The teacher took one look at Yama's bright face, Michi's lovely outfit, Tsu-kun's bored look, and my innocent face and said one of the best things that morning. "Sylar, what the fuck?" I feel both insulted and pleased that she just called me out like that.

"Haaaah? Why you gonna call me out like that teach? You don't even know if it was me."

"Because Michiyo-san wouldn't come to school like that, nor practically profess her love to someone (Cue the sputtering of the dorketts), unless you made her. You're not as slick as you think." She finished with such a cruel grin on her face that I truly regret I'm not in her class. It would be such fun.

"Yeah...that's true." I walked over to Michi and took hold of her leash again (It is way too fun), and brought her to sit at her seat. "Now, we can't have this sign disturbing class so you don't have to wear it-"

"Fuck yes!" Michi-chan cheered and practically ripped the sign off herself.

"-so instead I will hang it on your desk!" I continued as if she didn't even interrupt. Hahah. She thought I was going to be nice. Yeaaaah. That's not happening.

"Ms. Ringo?!" Michi-chan called up front.

"I don't even care anymore. I just want to start the lesson already. Sylar...get the fuck out of my class already."

"Savage Ms. Ringo, savage. Did you not get your morning coffee?"

"No, as a matter of fact, I didn't. So I have _zero_ patience for you right now."

"And that-" I say as I begin to walk up to Ms. Ringo. "-is why you should name me your favorite student." I say with a mocking smirk as I walked past her to the door.

"First, that makes no sense since you're not even one of my students, and second-" She cut herself off as she saw what I held in my hand. "Is that…"

"An Italian cappuccino with a shot of espresso with foam on top in the shape of an apple." I held it in front of her face and let her take a deep wiff of it, then brought it back towards me with a predatory smirk. Her eyes were dangerous, but this was fun. It would still be fun even if she jumped over her desk and tackled me. Mostly because her _beloved_ coffee would be all over my shirt and she would probably start crying. Great blackmail material.

"So…" I dragged out the word as I swung the coffee back and forth. "...am I your favorite student?" I ask with the face and voice of an angel. I mean if someone was walking by they would see angel wings and a halo. This class would say they just saw the flames of Hell and horns on my head and a tail swishing back and forth behind me. Perception is a beautiful thing.

"Yep. You're my absolute favorite student." I smiled some more, then handed her the coffee. She drank it all in just a few seconds, and then stared at the empty cup as if her puppy just died. Coffee addict. I cleared my throat and she turned to look at me. I smiled a softer smile and reached behind me to get the other cup of coffee I bought. It _was_ for me, but I can survive. Ms. Ringo? Not a chance. Besides, the smile that lit up her face was worth it. "Yeah," After taking a long sip of coffee she looked at me with a soft smile of her own. "An even better student than Tsukishima."

"Oy!" I could hear Tsu-kun call from the back. I just turned toward him and winked. Heh~~ he got even madder. How cute.

"Thanks Sylar." Ms. Ringo said, calling my attention back towards her.

"No probs teach. Welp! I best get going to class. See you dweebs later!" I began to walk out the class when I turned around and said one more thing.

"Oh! If any of you catch Yama or Michi doing anything kinky, take a picture for me kay?"

"I will kill you!" Oooh rabid bunny on the loose, but my life was spared when Yamaguchi quickly grabbed Michi's shoulders.

"Michiyo-chan calm down. Now. You're just playing into her hands." Yamaguchi stated firmly. It seemed to be working, since Michi began to calm down.  
"Wow Yamaguchi. Didn't know you were so dominant. It will work perfectly with Michi's submissiveness. If you want I can show you some BDSM sights?"

I quickly ran out of the classroom with my cackles bouncing off the walls and Michi's yell chasing after me.

"I will _MURDER_ you!"

"Murder is a crime that will get you sent to jail sweetie." I called over my shoulder. I sighed as I slowed down to a walk in front of my classroom and walked in. "Today is looking out to be a good day."

* * *

 **~~Lunch Break~~**

Well...my class sucks. But that's nothing new. Hopefully lunch will salvage my day. Embarrassing Michi _is_ a good way to boost morale. I can see Yama running out the class like a bat out of Hell from down the hallway. *sigh* Must I do everything for these two? Honestly. Since I wasn't listening, I missed the first part of what Michi-chan said, but I tuned back into hear her screech, "...made me go through with that bullshit punishment?!" Is she still salty? Get over it already, half the day is gone. I open the door with a flourish and begin to walk in… "How's your punishment going?~~"

"I'm going to murder you." … Then I quickly left the scene after seeing Michi glaring at me and Tsu-kun's confused and pink face. Oh… she found out that I didn't kiss him…

" _Oh shit!"_ I ran very far away. Michi chased after me, but when I am terrified for my life, I am a very fast runner, and when an angry Michi is chasing me… yeah… I need to run. Fast.

I heard a crash, and when I turned around, I saw Michi straddling a bewildered Yamaguchi and could only praise the lord that I wasn't being chased anymore. As I stood there trying to catch my breath, I only heard the last part of Michi's rant. "-I WAS JUST TRYING TO RESTORE OUR HONOR!" The fuck are you Mulan? Not stopping to risk the chance of the rabid bunny I continued to run for my life.

I stopped looking where I was looking and I ended up almost running over Kageyama and Hinata. "Oh! Sorry about that." I say as I help pick up the fallen Hinata.

"What's wrong Sylar-san?" Hinata asked me. *sigh* What an adorable little birb. **(Yes birb not bird. Difference.)**

"I am running from that crazy bitch Michiyo." I say as I look over my shoulder to make sure she isn't chasing me. They still look like confused little children and, well, I always had a weakness for children. "I may or may not have made Michi kiss Yamaguchi because of a dare on New Years, but she didn't complete the dare so I gave her a punishment, which… was not appreciated it seems. I mean, it's not even that bad, like, I made her look _really_ nice; she doesn't even look like a slob!" The two adorable children still seem confused, but the blush that stained their face when I said 'kiss' was truly cute.

Then again… perhaps I shouldn't have told them… NAH~~~ It should be fine.

I would eat my words for saying that after the emotional rollercoaster of the 4 weeks I had to endure. Let me give you a summary:

* * *

 **Week 1 day 1:**

It was the next day after Michi found out that I didn't kiss Tsu-kun and the volleyball team were jerks to her. She ended up ignoring me the whole day. All of it. The entire time. Not one glance in my direction or anything. Honestly it really hurt, but I did deserve it… I guess. I walked into my class with no energy and a shorter fuse than normal. I could tell my classmates were fed up with me, but when aren't they. Everyone but Yachi and some other girls _hated_ me. Sometimes I feared for my life but, like they have the guts to do anything.

Anyway, when it was time for lunch, I walked to Michi's class and tried to say hello to her. She ignored me in favor of asking Yamaguchi is he would like to eat lunch together with her. I should be happy that my ship finally seems to be setting sail, but it hurts when your ship leaves you stranded at the docks after you worked so hard in creating it.

I ended up sitting on top of the desk in front of Tsu-kun and talking to him for the rest of the lunch period. Apparently he was left all alone as well since, Yamaguchi and Michi were in their own little world leaving us the two of us once again trapped behind layers and layers of protection that kept the world away from us. It was nice just talking to Tsu-kun like this. I wasn't as alone as I thought.

* * *

 **Day 2:**

Same as day 1 except, well Michi was at least looking at me more, and answered when I called her name. It's not a lot, but I'm getting there. I spent the lunch period with Tsu-kun again just talking to him. I learned that he had an older brother, but they don't talk much. When I asked why, he didn't answer and I turned the conversation onto safer grounds. His mom, makes the best takoyaki it seems.

* * *

 **Day 3:**

After a healthy dose of begging and apologizing, Michi and I were on speaking terms again. Lunch that day was a lot more talkative and fun. It also seems to have gotten more personal. I mean, really… I couldn't help myself.

"So, Yamaguchi… if you were gay, would you be a top or a bottom?" Food meet floor, floor meet food.

"WHAT?!" He squawked. I cocked an eyebrow at him but ended up looking to Tsu-kun instead. I'll get back to him later.

"Hey Tsu-kun you wanna try?" I asked as I held some noodles out to him. He opened his mouth to say no, but, like at the festival, I simply shoved it in his mouth. He sputtered at first, but he ended up chewing and swallowing anyway.

"Is it good?" I asked him a haughty smirk on my face. He glared but after a few seconds of my expression not changing, he turned back to his food.

"It wasn't too bad." He muttered after a few minutes. I smiled as I continue to eat my food.

"Well that's nice to hear. This is honestly one of my favorite dishes to make." I shrugged with a nonchalant air. I saw him look up with a cocked eyebrow and couldn't help the chuckle that escaped the prison of my throat.

"You made that?"

"Yeah."

"Did your mom help you?" I stopped at that question. It was only a short pause, one where if a couple of simpletons (Hinata and Kageyama) had been watching, they wouldn't have thought much of it. But a smartass like Tsu-kun? Well… he didn't comment.

"Nah. My mom is out of state right now, because of work. I actually made the recipe up myself when I was young. Can't remember what age though." He hummed in thought but didn't press. Well… let's change topics!

" Michi. If Yamaguchi was gay would he be top or bottom?" They thought this conversation was over. Pfft. Yeah, no. Food and floor have become great friends it seems. Yamaguchi made sure of that. Michi didn't even react and just kept eating away at her food. A few moments passed and I thought she wouldn't respond when,

"Depends. Who's the other guy?" I almost broke down laughing at the horrified look on Yama's face. He thought Michi was innocent. I tainted her a _long_ time ago.

"Let's say Tsu-kun." Now Tsu-kun's food has made acquaintance with the floor and I can feel his glare piercing my back. I would stop but… too fun.

"Hmm… probably bottom. No offense Yama but you're a bitch when it comes to Tsukishima." She says sorry, but that face is anything but. Kami I love this girl.

"Now, if he's straight would he be top or bottom?"

"Who's the girl?"

"You."

"Hmm…" She didn't even explode at me? Wow… she's not paying attention. I think she thinks we're at her house or something. How fun. "Depends on my mood."

"If you're angry?"  
"Bottom."

"How would that work? Reverse cowgirl or would you use a strap?"  
"Probably cowgirl because the straps wouldn't do anything for me."

"I hear they vibrate."

"Meh… not my cup of tea."

"I see… what if you're sad?"

"He'd be top. I want to be taken care of. But we wouldn't even have sex, we'd probably just cuddle. Who would want sex when they're sad?"

"Many people."

"You included?'

"Hmm… how sad we talkin?"

The rest of lunch went on like that. Michi and I determining who would top in different relationships while calmly eating our food, and Tsu-kun and Yama staring at us like we had 13 heads. After lunch, when I had to go back to my class, Yamaguchi asked Michi if she was still… eh hem, "pure." We ended up laughing really hard, but answered that, "Yes we are still virgins."

"But how do you…" Yama began again.

"Tv, internet, books…" I started when Michi interrupted me.

" _Tumblr_ for Kami's sake. I thought you had one?"

"I _do,_ but I block all nsfw stuff."

"Oh! You're cinnamon roll not a _sin_ namon roll like us. I got you." Michi-chan deduced. This poor boy's mind is so confused.

"Umm…" Don't try to understand Yama.

Good day.

* * *

 **Day 4:**

My wrist was wrapped up in a white bandage. It hurt like Hell but I've dealt with worse. I went through the day without moving my wrist unless absolutely necessary. Finally lunch arrived and although I was hungry my wrist was screaming bloody murder and I didn't want to deal with it. So as everyone ate, I took my seat on top of the desk across from Tsu-kun and just talked to him. I didn't think anyone noticed that I hadn't touched my food but, apparently I was wrong.

"Why aren't you eating?" Tsu-kun asked. I looked up in surprise and before I could answer, he grabbed my hurt wrist. I hissed in pain and flinched away from the touch. He let go shocked, and after I got the pain under control, I could see Michi-chan's and Yama's concerned faces.

"Umm…" I didn't know what to say, and it didn't look like I had to. I heard Tsu-kun sigh and place down his lunchbox before I felt him grab my own out of my hands. "What are you-?!" I wasn't able to finish my sentence before rice was shoved in my mouth. I stared wide eyed at him while I finished chewing. He looked at me with a smirk and I couldn't help the glare that came on my face, nor the blush that darkened my face.

"It's not nice having food shoved in your mouth is it?" Cocky little shit. I opened my mouth to retort, but more food was shoved in. I jerked back and when I opened my mouth to demand an answer he beat me to it.

"Just shut up and let me do this. You can't eat with that wrist and I'd rather not deal with your loud stomach whining for food."

"But what about you? If you're feeding me, you won't have time to eat your food."

"I'll just eat in class. I do it all the time."

"But-"

"It's true." Michi said. "He just snacks on his food in the middle of class. Ms. Ringo gave up on trying to make him stop." I sighed and knew that even if I continued to try and stop him, it wouldn't change anything.

"Fine." I accepted my fate and let Tsu-kun feed me for the rest of lunch. It was embarrassing, but I won't deny that I enjoyed the attention. I didn't get a lot of it anyway.

* * *

 **Day 5:**

Today was interesting in the development of my growing friendship with Tsu-kun. My wrist hurt a lot less today, so I didn't need to be fed again. Tsu-kun's and I talked about random stuff before he asked me about my dad. I stiffened at that, but I didn't feel like _not_ telling him, so…

"My dad died when I was around 8 years old." I said it with a shrug, but the way Tsu-kun tensed I guess he heard the tremor in my voice.

"Oh… you don't have to-" He started, but I cut him off.

"No it's ok. I want to. Let's see…" And then my story began

 _~~Flashback time~~_

" _Mom my throat hurts!" It wasn't too bad, but if it got me out of school, then I would milk it for all its worth._

" _Oh my poor baby." My mom came up to me. Her warm, smooth hand touched my head and back of my neck. "Hmm… you don't have a fever. I think you can go to school." She said with a smile. I pouted as she began to stand up. The roundness of her stomach was very pronounced and mom said that I will have a little sister soon._

" _Ahh, let the little one stay home. She's gone everyday before this, let's let her have a little break." A smooth tenor voice said from the door._

" _Daddy!" He always took my side, and from the pout on mother's face, she knew this too._

" _Honestly, you spoil her rotten." Mother scolded._

" _Well, she is my little princess, and when the next one comes, she'll be my second little princess, and just as spoiled." I laughed at daddy's words. I heard mother chuckle and knew that daddy had won this round._

" _Fine. But only for today. Tomorrow, if you still have no fever, you're going to school. Understood?"_

" _Yes mother."_

" _I love you Sylar/sweet pea." Mother and daddy called out to me as they left for work. Everything was good in the beginning, but then it got worse._

 _The pain in my throat grew and grew in intensity until it was as if I was swallowing lava instead of spit. I through the blankets off when the heat became so hot that sweat soaked my clothes and the sheets. My body ached so badly, as if I was ran over by a truck, then told to run a mile in the rain. I was nauseous and the clenching of my stomach or turning over to throw up caused more pain to soar through my body like electricity. I couldn't get up to drink any water to sooth the fire that became my very being._

 _I was in pain, scared, and alone._

 _I brought forth all the strength I had left in my body, and turned toward the phone that sat on the table next to the bed. That small movement had white hot flames screaming through my body. As I reached for the phone, lights flashed in my eyes, and it took all I could to not give up the struggle._

 _When I had the phone in my hand, I used the speed dial to call dad's work. He picked up after a few rings, but I could only breathe heavy over the phone. He saw the caller I.D. and knew it was me, and I could tell he was getting scared and I knew I had to say_ something _._

" _D-dad… help." I then lost the war of consciousness and passed out._

 _When I woke up, I was in the hospital with multiple machines connected to me and an IV connected to my arm. I was very disorientated, but I thought I heard crying. I fought to stay awake, and what happened next… I will never forget._

 _It was mom that was crying. I thought she was crying because she was worried, so I wanted to calm her down._

" _Mommy? Mommy, are you ok?" She stopped sobbing, but the tears continued to flow down her cheeks, but no response. "Mom, where's dad?" That got a response. Not a good one._

 _She whispered something that I couldn't hear, "What? I don't underst-" I wish I never heard it._

" _HE"S DEAD! HE"S DEAD, AND IT'S YOUR FAULT! YOU KILLED HIM! IF YOU WEREN'T SICK, IF YOU HADN'T CALLED HIM, IF YOU HADN'T… IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I_ HATE _YOU!" I was shocked to say the least. Nurses and doctors came in the room and tried to remove her from the room. Before she had left the room she had one more thing to say before she was done. "I wish you were never born. You were nothing but a mistake. I wish your father lived and you died." Then she was gone. She left the hospital, and didn't come back until I was released._

 _I asked the nurses what she meant about my father. They tried to change the subject but I needed to know. I needed to know. It seems dad was so worried after my call that he called 911 and told them what happened, then after that he began to drive to the hospital. It was raining that night, so the roads were wet. He wanted to get to me as fast as he could, and was speeding to the hospital. When he was one block away from the hospital, he got side crashed by a delivery truck. By the time the ambulance got there, he had died._

 _For a while, I did blame myself. Like my mother said, "If only…" Mother stopped talking to me after that. She didn't look at me or even call my name. I heard from my dad's friends, that I was the spitting image of father. It pained mother to look at me, not only because I caused his death, but because I reminded her of her dead husband._

 _My little sister was born 5 months after I turned 9; it became very rare that I saw mother. She took more jobs away from home. Whether it was to make more money or to simply get away from me and the ghost I carry, was not certain. She married another man a few years after his death. Not for love, looks, or money, but for convenience. He became a glorified babysitter. One she didn't have to pay for._

 _The last day dad was alive, was the last day of everything I knew of them. It was the last of their hugs, smiles, laugh, and warmth. It was also the last time I heard, "I love you."_

 _~~Flashback end~~_

It was silent after I finished my story. Truthfully I forgot there were other people in the room besides Tsu-kun. The silence was unnerving and I wanted it to end.

"It's fine you guys. It happened a long time ago." I said with a shrug. I began to pack my half uneaten lunch since I wasn't hungry anymore.

"Why were you in the hospital?" Yamaguchi asked.

"I had Pneumonia and a bad case of dehydration."

"I never saw any pictures of your dad the rare times I was at your house." Michi said.

"Mom burned all the pictures. Too many bad memories."

"Do you still blame yourself?" It was Tsu-kun this time. He asked the question that was on all their minds, but one I really didn't want to answer. I didn't say anything for a few moments as I fiddled with the wrap on my box. I turned to him with my lunch in hand, and said the only thing I could. The truth.

"On the anniversary of his death… yes. I still do. I apologize to him at those times. On days like these, I know it wasn't my fault. I didn't tell him to be reckless and speed in the rain. It was of his own free will. But the guilt does get to me sometimes, and I usually ask myself what would be different If he had lived and I had died."

Before they could answer, I got off the desk and walked to the classroom door. I could feel the stares on my back but didn't turn around. I couldn't deal with it. I just couldn't.

Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

 **Weekend:**

I was walking down the street, when it started raining. I couldn't go home, since _father_ wanted the house to his lonesome. So, like I said, life wanted to be a bitch and rain on my one woman parade. I was soaked to the bone, and it's January, so I'm cold as all Hell. That's when something interesting happened. An umbrella covered my head, and as I looked up, I caught sight of gold.

"Tsu-kun? What are you doing?" He doesn't answer at first, just keeps holding the umbrella over the both of us. I'm shivering slightly, and I can't really feel my lips fingers, or toes.

"I should be asking you the same thing. It's raining, what are you doing out without an umbrella?"  
"Oh you know… enjoying the rain fall." He did not look amused.

He sighed before he spoke again, "Come on. Can't leave you to die out here." I opened my mouth to deny it, but a gust of wind came by and made my bones rattle. Well… I'm a mess.

We quickly began walking to wherever Tsu-kun was leading us, and we stopped in front of a house. It wasn't too far from school; now that I think about it, it's not too far from my house either. I look at the nameplate on the house, and couldn't help the darker bit of red that came across my face. I mean… it was cold. The name TSUKISHIMA was on the nameplate. I stopped in my tracks and just stared at what I saw. He brought me… to his house.

Oh, well… okay.

I am so fucked.

He opened the door and stepped in, me right behind him.

"Mom, I'm home!" he called into the house. He stepped out of his shoes and put on the slippers by the door.

"Sorry for the intrusion." I sorta mumbled into the house. A pretty blonde women with blue eyes came into view. She stopped when she saw me; what a sight I was. Clothes and hair clung to my body as rain created paths down my face like tears. My body shivering and cheeks dusted pink from the cold.

"Kei! You brought a friend, and oh my goodness! She's soaked to the bone." She rushed over to me and led me inside the warm house. How long has it been since I felt the comfort of a parent? Too long I suppose. "Come on in dear. I'll get you some clothes that will fit, as Kei gets the bath ready." I didn't have the strength to refuse as she ushered me up the stairs to another room.

She handed me some clothes that, I guess, use to be hers. Soft, grey sweatpants, and a plain black shirt. We walked back down the stairs as she asked me for my name. "Grey Sylar, but you can just call me Sylar." I found out that her name was Lucy, and that's when a memory of my talks with Tsu-kun surfaced. He told me a little bit of her, of how she came from France and married Tsu-kun's father. She taught him and her brother a little bit of french, but I haven't been able to get him to talk in french yet. Sadly. Haven't given up on that hope though.

We got downstairs, and she led me to the bathroom. The tub was filled and waiting. I took a short bath, long enough to warm up and get warm. After changing clothes, I went outside the room and the smell of food wafted around me. I walked towards the smell and saw Tsu-kun and Lucy-san sitting at the table waiting for me.

"Umm… thanks for… that." I didn't know what to do, but Lucy-san took care of it for me.

"Think nothing of it dear. Kei, sweetie, can you go and help bring out the food?" Tsu-kun nodded his head and I stood up along with him.

"I'll help." We made our way into the kitchen, and didn't talk as we gathered the food. After setting the table, we blessed the food and began to eat. It was silent at first, but Lucy-san was very easy to talk to and conversations started getting louder, crazier, and much more fun.

We talked about her life in France and her reasons for coming to Japan. How she met her future husband and how much they loved each other. Tsu-kun's dad, Akira, was on a business trip for a while, but would be coming back, hopefully, some time next week. She showed me many pictures of Tsu-kun and Akiteru. I would be lying if I said he wasn't the most adorable baby boy I ever saw. She loved to put them both in wigs, make-up, and dresses, and make them model for her. When I asked if he would do the same thing now, he cuffed me upside the head and glared at me with all the flames of Hell shooting out of his gaze.

Jeez, touchy.

It became late and the rain hadn't stopped yet, so Lucy-chan invited me to stay over. I wondered if it was ok, but she said it was fine. That's how I ended up in the guest bedroom listening to the rain hit the window and slowly beginning to fall asleep.

This day started out bad but ended pretty well.

* * *

 **~~Morning~~**

The next day, I woke up and helped Lucy-chan make breakfast. It seems that Tsu-kun is a little bitch when it comes to waking up in the morning. I volunteered to go wake him up. I then threw water on his face and hightailed it down the stairs before he could murder me with his bare hands. When I got into the kitchen again, Lucy-chan stared wide eyes at the sounds she heard from upstairs and my grinning face."He's up now." I said. Our laughter filled the kitchen as Tsu-kun descended the stairs. I was still laughing, even when Tsu-kun glared at me. "Do you kiss your mother with that mouth Tsu-kun?" I mock scolded him. I could see his face tighten, jaw clench, and eyes narrow into slits before he hissed between his clenched teeth.

"I _do not_ want to hear that from _you."_ Yep, he's a little upset. I apologized (although I didn't mean it and I'm pretty sure he knew that too) and we ate our breakfast like civilized people.

Unil Lucy-chan hit Tsu-kun in the face with some rice when his attitude didn't change. A food war then commenced and it was awesome. I don't think I ever laughed that much before. After breakfast, we watched TV and made an arraignment of dessert tarts. It had a multitude of fruits and different flavor creams. I enjoyed baking in the kitchen with those three. It made it really hard, when I had to go home after getting the text from my father.

I told them goodbye and thank you for letting me stay here with them. Lucy-chan gave me a handful of the tarts to take home, and I graciously did. She told me I was welcome to come back anytime, and I would make sure to take her up on that offer.

The day started out fabulous, and even though I ended up going back to the cold and unwelcome place I called my home, I never forgot the many smiles that graced my face, or the small genuine smiles I saw on Tsu-kun's.

And that was only week 1

* * *

 **Please don't question the fact that they had a 6 day school week and a 2 day weekend. I didn't notice that until it was too late, and I didn't have it in me to change it. Next chapter will not be like this, I promise. I hope you liked this chapter and I hope you like the next one too. Bye-bi~~~**


	3. Week 2

**Hello there my precious children~! I will admit it, I completely forgot about this story until a fabulous reviewer (A guest I do not know) reviewed and said she loved it. I was shocked because, "Holy fuck I forgot!" So here I am and I hope you enjoy :)**

 **Week 2 Day 1**

"You seem happy." Michi-chan said as we walked to school together. I laughed as I skipped alongside her to get to school.

"Yeah. It was fun… I hung out with Tsu-kun." Michi seemed to stop in her tracks and look at me as if I had multiple heads.

"You hung out with Tsukishima? When? Why? How? WHY?" I laughed even harder at her bombardment of questions.

"I forgot my keys yesterday and ended up outside in the rain. Father… wasn't home and I just walked around for a little while. I didn't call you because my phone was dead. Tsu-kun found me outside soaked to the bone and took me home with him. He actually lives pretty close to me and the school. His mom is hella nice too. On Sunday morning we made fruit tarts. It was really fun." I recited with a whimsical smile. I still remembered the way the sunlight that filtered through the window lit up Tsu-kun's hair in a brilliant, blazing combination of gold, orange, and red and the way he smiled at me as I got whip cream on my face.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Well shit, invite me next time."

"EHH~~~? He might ban me from his house then. When you two become friends, maybe I will _accidentally_ lead you to his house. Not before."

"We are friends… sorta… kinda… well I don't hate him." I just laughed at her poor excuse. We continued on our way to school talking about other anime we've seen and fanfictions we've read. In no time at all, we ended up in front of Michi's classroom. We had five minutes before classes started and I figured I had enough time to tort- I mean _talk_ with Tsu-kun.

"Hello there! How are you this fine evening?" I said as I skipped into the class. I made a beeline for Tsu-kun and sat where I usually sat during lunch.

"It's morning not evening."

"I don't care. Answer the question."

"No. It's a stupid and incorrect question."

"Why are you such a wet blanket?"

"Why are you such a nuisance?"

"Perhaps it happened when I escaped from the mental hospital."

"Well let me go call them and tell them they're missing a patient."

"With what?"  
"My phone. Obviously."

"What phone?"

"This ph-" Where was his phone? I held it up in my hands and looked at him with a smirk.

"Are you sure _you're_ not the escaped mental patient?" He growled in annoyance.

"Bitch."

"Loser."

"Nuisance."

Bean pole."

"Psychopath."

"Boring." The bell rang and I jumped off the table, tossed him his phone, and turned to walk out the door. "Well, glad you're having a good morning, but I must get to class. Bye-bi~~ See you at lunch." Then I was gone. If he hadn't played along with me, then I would figure he was in a bad mood, but since he played, he's ok. I got to class and wouldn't let my classmates whispered taunts and hatred get me down. They weren't worth my time. I just had to wait till lunch.

 **Lunch break~**

I walked out of class with my head held high and my emotions shoved to the furthest space from my heart. I wouldn't let them get to me. I made it to where I was going and opened the door. I immediately sat on the desk and opened my lunch box. I was _hungry_. I didn't eat breakfast today or dinner last night. "Sup peeps?"

""Hey Sylar. How are you?"  
"I'll be ok."

"Is something wrong?" Ahh, always so perceptive Tsu-kun.

"Hmm… my classmates are annoying." I looked at what he had in his lunch box and saw some takoyaki. Lucy-chan's Takoyaki. "Oooh! Lucy-chan made takoyaki? Gimme!" I whined childishly. He rolled his eyes but put a takoyaki on the end of his chopsticks and held it up to my mouth. I was kinda surprised he actually did it, but I wasn't gonna look a gift horse in the mouth, so I opened my mouth and he placed the chopstick in my mouth. I closed my mouth around the chopstick and he pulled it out my mouth. I continued to chew and, omg, it is so _good._

"She makes the best takoyaki. I swear. Here, want some yakisoba?" He just nodded his head and opened his mouth. I picked some up and placed it in his mouth. I laughed at the faces of Michi and Yama as he chewed.

"It's good. You made it right?"

"Yepyep. Neh~ Give me more of her cooking please?" Tsu-kun shrugged and picked up a rolled omelet. I opened my mouth and he fed it to me. I did the same with some rice and dipped it in some of the sauce on the side.

That's how Tsu-kun and I spent our lunch. Feeding each other, sharing the tea that Lucy-chan made, and talking about different topics. When I got up to leave, I saw the gobsmacked faces of Michi and Yama and their barely eaten lunch. I laughed and walked up to Michi and whispered in her ear.

 _Yamaguchi is shirtless right now._

She jumped with a start and looked around the class although her hands were over her face blocking her sight. "What? Where?"

"Nowhere sweetie. Welcome back to the world of the supposedly living and sane." She blushed and looked down at her lap where her barely eaten lunch lay.

"Oh… is lunch already over?"  
"Yeah honey."

"It was just so _weird._ I mean, the two of you were _feeding_ each other." I continued to laugh as I walked out of the class.

"Bye~~"

Now back to the class of Hell we go. It was a good day.

 **Day 2**

So… in all honesty, I don't know why Michi is all huffy and mad. I mean, it was just her diary. Yeah yeah, I know, 'reading someone's diary is disrespectful,' but it was just sitting on her bed with the lock undone… ok so I used a bobby pin to unlock it, but _still_ it was just _sitting_ there!

Anyway, I read her diary, and I found an interesting paragraph. A paragraph that had the name Yamaguchi written multiple times. So, as a concerned and loving friend, I confronted Michi about it.

And we're still yelling at eachother.

I'm pretty sure the whole _school_ could hear our… "conversation," _especially_ her class.

"Sweetie I'm trying to help you."

"HELP ME?! HOW THE FUCK IS READING MY DIARY _HELPING_ ME?!"

"Honey, you have been feeling like this for _months_ now. That is just sad."

"YOU DO NOT GET TO TELL ME THIS!"

"IT IS SAD! YOU'RE NOT GETTING ANYWHERE WITH THE WAY YOU'RE ACTING!"

"IT'LL HAPPEN WHEN IT HAPPENS! WHY ARE YOU SO OBSESSED ABOUT THIS?"  
"Because I don't want you to be an old lady with 17 cats ya crazy little-"

"I WON'T! YOU PSYCHOTIC BI-"

"Is that the best you got? God, you're such a bunny."

"Is that the best _you_ got? I at least admit my feelings, even if it's in a diary, _which is private,_ you won't even _admit_ your feelings!"

"What feelings?"

" **Exactly!"**

"Well at least I'm not Yamaguchi's pet bunny!"

"At least I'm not Tsukishima's pet cat!"

Silence seemed to hang in the room after that. I remember we walked into the class somewhere in between the time I called her a bunny and she said I had feelings for… someone. I don't know. Truthfully her calling me a pet wasn't something shocking. The person who's pet I was, was kinda shocking. So we stood there, in the classroom with everyone looking at us, as we breathed a little heavy. I broke the silence with a snort and rolled my eyes at her. I turned to face the class and found Tsu-kun in a matter of seconds. I calmly walked over to him and I could see he was a little unsettled at the look on my face. Michi calls it my resting bitch face, or RBF.

I walked over to the side of the desk Tsu-kun was sitting at and smoothed out my skirt before lowering myself to my knees on the floor by his side and sat on my legs. My head was bowed with my hands smoothing out all my clothes, making sure my skirt wouldn't go everywhere. I slowly raised my fisted hands in front of me and put them in position. My right hand was lifted to about cheek level and my left hand a little under my chest. The classic cat position. I then lifted my head and with a smile opened my mouth to speak…

"Nya~~ What does master want his Konekoneko-chan (Kitty cat) to do now?" I wanted to laugh at the look of shock on everyone's face but had to stay in character. I heard the class fall out of their chairs and face plant the floor, Michi-chan face palm herself, and saw Yama's mouth hit the desk while his eyes widened to the size of plates. Tsu-kun… Tsu-kun's face was a light pink as he looked down at me with a slack jawed expression.

I covered my smirk with a brighter smile as rose from my position on the floor. Tsu-kun's eyes followed mine as I came closer to his side. I leaned over him slightly and placed the back of my hand on his forehead. His face got redder.

"Nya~~ Is master ok? Master's face is all red. Is master sick? What does master want his Konekoneko-chan to do for him?"

Ahh~~ Now Michi is banging her head on the wall. How fun. Tsu-kun still stared at me and he hasn't spoken yet. Hope I didn't break him.

"Master, Nya?~~" I looked at him with a concerned face and he seemed to snap out of it. He pulled his face away from mine and looked off to the side.

"Uhh… go to class Sylar." He mumbled to himself. I jumped away from him with a happy face and saluted towards him.

"Ok! If that's what master wants. Nya~~" I skipped towards the door where I passed Michi. "Well? It's your turn now, Ay-bunny." I quickly ran out of the classroom while Michi's voice followed me.

"FUCK YOU, YOU CREEPY CAT!"

 **Lunch break~**

I skipped over to the group and settled myself on Tsu-kun's lap with no explanation. Michi spat out her food and went into a coughing fit and Yamaguchi spit out the water he was drinking. Tsu-kun simply froze with a piece of meat halfway to his mouth.

"Master! Nya~~ Let me do that." I pulled the chopsticks out of his limp grasp and placed his lunchbox on my lap. I held the chopsticks to his mouth and waited for him to open his mouth. "Say ahh~" As if on autopilot, he opened his mouth and let me feed him. He still looked at me in shock but this was actually pretty nice. While he chewed I placed some of my own food in my mouth and chewed. It went without incident for a while, I even rolled my tongue in a type of purr that had Michi threatening to murder me. Sadly… I made a little mistake.

"Is master thirsty Nya~~?" He silently nodded his head while I placed the chopsticks down and reached for the canister filled with tea, and unscrewed the top and poured some in the lid. Tsu-kun reached for the lid, but I teasingly pulled it out of reach. I then kept my eyes locked on his as I took a sip of the drink but didn't swallow. I then leaned into his personal space and closed my eyes as we got closer. Our lips were an inch apart when he jumped up and pushed me off his lap. I swallowed the tea before it could get everywhere on reflex, thankfully. I watched Tsu-kun stutter for a while with a carefully blank face before I watched him walk out the door. I heard Michi say something but wasn't paying 100% attention to what she said. I heard the words, "Nope...bye...Yachi." Oh. So she left to go see Yachi. It seems she took Yamaguchi with her.

"Well… I did not think that one through." I calmly got up off the floor and packed up my lunch while ignoring the stares of those who saw the whole… tragedy. "I think I'll go to the roof." So I spent the rest of my lunch alone on top of the roof, although I wasn't all that hungry anymore.

After spending so much time with Yama-chan, Michi-chan, and Tsu-kun… I forgot what it was like to be alone.

A single tear escaped my eyes as I stared up into the clear, blue sky.

"I wish I could fly."

 **Day 3**

Today was not a good day. Although Michi and I talked, I felt a sense of foreboding the closer we got to school. I was proven right when I walked into Michi's class and tried to say hi to Tsu-kun.

"Hey Tsu-kun!"

" … "

"Tsu-kun? Are you still mad?"

" … "

"Ok then. Bye Michi-chan, Yama-chan." I quickly made my way out of the class and furiously tried to deny the fact that my voice was shaking and that my vision was blurry.

I didn't want to be here anymore.

 **Lunch break~**

I dreaded lunch but… I had to try. I walked towards their class as if I was on my way to the gallows. I swallowed my emotions and pushed them to the bottom of my soul as I opened the door and stepped inside. I walked to my usual seat and said hi to Michi and Yama. Tsu-kun still hasn't looked at me.

"Hi."

" … "

"Not gonna say anything again?"

" … "

"I'm sorry for what I did."

" … "

"It was stupid of me and I should have taken your thoughts and emotions into consideration."

" … "

"Please say something."

" … "

"Please?"

" … "

"Ok then… "

I lept off the desk and made my way to the door. Michi tried to say something, but one look at the tears in my eyes, sad smile, and shake of the head, had her words getting caught in her throat.

" … I've worked hard to tear down the walls around your heart. I succeeded too, but I fucked it all up because of something stupid. I hope you will willingly pull those walls down again and talk to me soon. I have them too, so I know how hard it is to let down your protection and let someone in. I'm sorry I betrayed your trust."

I quickly made my way out of the classroom with the echo of Michi yelling my name reverberating in my ears. It hurt. It hurt a lot. Why does it _hurt?_

I made my way up to the roof again where I collapsed against the door and slowly slid down until I sat on the ground. My vision was terribly blurry and it was hard to see the blue sky and the white clouds, but I looked up at the sky and cried. I wished it would start raining so I could pretend these wet streaks on my cheeks were rain and not the tears that fought their way up to the surface and rolled down my face. I felt a presence by my side but didn't need to turn to see who it was.

"How are you?" Michi asked. A bitter smile rose onto my face as I answered her question, but not in the way she expected.

"I wish I could fly away. Maybe then it wouldn't hurt so much."

 **Day 4**

School was… shit. Complete and utter shit. Tsu-kun and I didn't talk again. I didn't even go inside the class in the morning, I just said bye to Michi at the door.

"Don't you want to come in?"  
"He doesn't want to see me." I left after that. It made going to my class all the harder because there were no new memories to distract myself from my classmates hated stares or their whispered cruelty covered by a syrupy smile and a cotton candy laugh. It made me sick. And tired. So tired that all I wanted to do was go outside and stay in a tree till later in the day. That's when I realized that I did have something to look forward to. A small, genuine smile lit up my face at the image my mind brought forth. I couldn't wait.

When lunch rolled around, I went up to the roof again. I texted Michi _code white._ It was something we made up awhile ago so that we could know how the other was feeling, so she stayed in the classroom and talked to Yama.

White=I need to be alone

After school ended, I told Michi that I wouldn't be walking home with her today but to not worry. She didn't ask any questions and let me do whatever I had planned. That's how I ended up here, in front of a fairly new building with little kids running around in the front and other kids I could see in the window reading books or drawing. _Kikyo-san's child care center._

I was so focused on the building that I didn't notice the head of gold hair that saw me walk across the street. Nor did I see that same gold hair follow me to the building. I walked inside and saw one of the matrons walk out of a classroom near the front. "Hello Mira-san." The old matron turned with a surprised look on her wrinkled face and a smile lit up her face and eyes.

"Sylar! It's good to see you again."

"You too Mira-san. Is she here?"  
"Oh! She is. She's been missing you quite a bit. She's been kinda down lately."  
"I have to say, I feel the same way. Let's see if we can't make both of us feel better. But I want it to be a surprise."

"Got it. Oh, she'll be so happy." We walk into the classroom as silently as possible and see another middle aged woman talking to a little girl with sun-kissed skin and dirty blonde hair. The child's back was towards the door and it didn't seem she heard the door open. The middle aged woman, whose name was Kikyo, saw the two of us walk in and seemed surprised and opened her mouth to announce it but we quickly held our lips up to our mouth and shook our head no. She seemed to get the message and closed her mouth before looking back down at the little girl who was drawing something.

"What are you drawing now?" Kikyo-san asked.

"A picture of mommy and me."

"Oh? Do you miss your mommy?"  
"Yeah. A lot. I hope she hasn't forgotten about me." The girl mumbled sadly. I gently placed my bag on the floor by the door before I made my way into the room and towards the pair.

"Now how could I ever forget someone as cute and sweet as you?" The girl jumped at the sound of my voice and turned around to look at me with wide chocolate brown eyes and an open mouth. I smiled a small smile and looked her in the eyes.

"Hello Cecelia. Sorry I took so long."

"Mommy!" The girl, Cecelia, screamed as she jumped up off the floor and ran towards me. I knelt on the ground, so I was closer to her height, and opened my arms for her. She ran straight into my chest and wrapped her arms around my neck as I wrapped my arms around her small frame. I could feel tears soaking my school shirt and hugged Cecelia closer to me as I whispered sweet words in her ear.

"I'm sorry sweetie. Mommy didn't mean to make you think she left you. Shh. Hush now. You know I will never leave you. I love you, you know that. Together forever and always right? Even if I'm not here physically, I am always in your memories and in your heart. I love you sweet pea."

A few minutes later, she stopped crying and looked at me with wet cheeks and red eyes. I chuckled softly as I wiped the traces of tears away and kissed her on the forehead, her nose, then her right and left cheek, and finally a soft peck on the lips. By the end of it, Cecelia was smiling and giggling. The matrons of the place looked at us with small smiles and cheery eyes.

"I hope you don't mind if I take her outside for a couple hours?" I asked them while I stood up with Cecelia still in my arms. Cecelia kept her arms locked around my neck and wrapped her legs around my waist as I moved her over to one side of me.

"Of course, of course. Take as much time as you need. You know when curfew is and you have our numbers." Kikyo-san said as she walked over to the door and retrieved my fallen bag. I thanked her as I took the bag from her hands and walked to the entrance of the place. The three of us walked to the front entrance when I saw something, or rather some _one_ I wasn't expecting.

"Tsu-kun?" He turned towards me at the sound of my voice and we just stood there looking at each other. I didn't know what to say. Was he still mad at me? Is he going to ignore me again? What is he doing here anyway? Did he follow me?

" … Hey Sylar." Tsu-kun finally spoke to me. I couldn't help the smile that came on my face, nor the way my eyes blurred slightly. I blinked a couple times to clear my eyes and looked him in the face.

"Hi Tsu-kun. It's been awhile."

"Yeah… "

I didn't get a chance to say anything else because Mira-san asked a question.

"Sylar? Who is this young man."  
"Oh! Sorry. This is Tsukishima Kei, or Tsu-kun as I call him. Tsu-kun, this is Mira-san and Kikyo-san. And this… " I said as I gestured to each person. Then I looked down to Cecelia who was looking up at Tsu-kun in childlike wonder. " … this is Cecelia. She's my little sister."

"I thought she called you mom?"  
"Oh she did. That's because mother travels a lot for work and is rarely home. I'm the only maternal figure she has. But I think of her as my daughter too so, it's ok."

I looked back at Cecelia and poked her in the side to get her attention. When she looked at me I mock whispered,

"Why don't you tell Tsu-kun how old you are?" She looked back up at Tsu-kun and let go of my neck to hold up eight fingers.

"I'm six years old." **(Just want to say, since I forgot to mention this, It's been 6 years since Sylar's father died and Sylar is 9 years older than Cecelia which makes Sylar 15. I think that's how old 1st years are)** I laughed a little at her mistake, but it was cute, so I didn't correct her. "You're tall. Can I ride on your shoulders?" I looked at Cecelia shocked before I remembered that she was a kid. And kids don't give a shit. Like the honey badger… annoying things those are…

"Sorry. You don't have to if you don't want to." I said as I bounced Cecelia to keep her up. Tsu-kun was silent for a while before he nodded his head.

"Sure." I was shocked to say the least and not even Cecelia's high pitched shriek bothered me as much as it should. Tsu-kun walked up closer to us, and took Cecelia out of my arms, waking me from my daze, before lifting her above his head and setting her down on his shoulders.

"It's so high up! I'm never this close to the sky!" I smiled up at Cecelia's happy face and couldn't help the playfulness that welled up inside me.

"Ehh~~? Are you saying I'm short? How mean." Cecelia only laughed at my words and stuck her tongue out at me. I stuck my tongue out at her in retaliation and even blew a rasberry at her. I saw Tsu-kun roll his eyes but with a small smile on his lips.

"Child." He muttered.

" **I know she is but what am I?"** Cecelia and I said at the same time. We looked at each other for a few seconds before I began to coo up at her and tickled her sides.

"Ahh~~ I've taught you so well!" I said with a happy smile on my face. Tsu-kun rolled his eyes again but that small smile got just a little bigger. Unbeknownst to me, Mira-san and Kikyo-san were talking about the three of us.

 **3rd POV**

"Look at them. They look just like a family." Kikyo crooned.

"They do. What a nice young man." Mira sighed.

Silence rung between them for only a couple seconds before Kikyo spoke once again.

"I bet you $10 that they'll be together by the end of the week." Kikyo stated

"I bet you $10 that they won't get together until after a month. _At least._ " Mira said.

"You're on ya old bat." Kikyo said as she turned to face Mira with her hand outstretched for a handshake.

"You're only 20 years from being my 65 year old self." Mira reminded Kikyo as she took her hand in a firm handshake. After that they tuned back into the conversation between their new ship.

 **3rd POV over**

" … park? Well we have to make sure it's okay with Tsu-kun."

"Please can we go to the park? Pleeaassee?"

"Fine, fine. We can go to the park."

" **Yaaaayyy!"**

I turned around to face the matrons and waved at the two of them.

"Bye Mira-san, Kikyo-san. I'll call you if anything new comes up."

"Of course. Have fun now." Kikyo-san said with a… weird smile. I turned around and began to walk alongside Tsu-kun on our way to the park.

When we got there, Cecelia was set down and she ran to the swings as fast as her feet could carry her. Tsu-kun decided to sit down on a bench. She jumped up on the swings and demanded to be pushed. I pushed her as high as I could and when the swing got to its highest point, Cecelia jumped off and rolled in the grass. We ran towards the slide and I went down with her a couple times. We then played on the jungle gym, monkey bars, and played in the sand. It started getting late, the sun had just set and the stars were coming out, when Cecelia started showing signs of exhaustion. Thank Kami because I was tired too.

We sat on top of some artistic structure and stared up at the dark sky. Cecelia yawned some more and rubbed her eyes with her tiny hands while she sat in my lap. She was so cute.

"Sing me a song mommy." She demanded. I looked down at her with a soft smile.

"A song? Hmm… " I thought for a few minutes, before a song popped into my head. As I sang, I rocked the two of us side to side in a soothing manner. I could feel Tsu-kun's eyes on me, but that just encouraged me to not mess up.

 **Home - Vocal cover Undertale**

Come my child.

Stay with me.

I'll protect you and your dreams.

Rest my child

Neath the tree

Like its branches, reach for me.

So let me keep you safe and warm here in my arms.

Think of the life that we could live, the joy that it could give.

Even if we're worlds apart, stay in my heart.

Someday when you've a choice to make,

I hope you'll think of me.

Think of me.

Think of me.

Maybe we'll meet again,

And you'll have made many friends.

But if you find you've strayed

I'll forgive you anyway.

So stay determined as you grow, love as you go.

Think of the kindness that I've shared, and cherish those who care.

Even when we're worlds apart, stay in my heart.

Someday you'll have a choice to make, I hope that you'll be good.

Please be good.

Just be good.

When I finished singing, I realized Cecelia had fallen asleep. I carefully cradled her in my arms as I climbed off the art thingy. I walked over to Tsu-kun but held a finger up to my lips and whispered,

"She's sleeping." He nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"Where are you going to go?"  
"I have to bring Cecelia back to the care center."

"Why don't you just take her home with you?"  
"Umm… Cecelia doesn't live with my father and I. She lives at the center. The center is for kids who have parents that either work long hours or travel a lot."

"But couldn't your father take care of her?"  
"No. He works long hours."

"And what about you? Where are you going?"  
"Umm… not sure. I… forgot my keys inside my house this morning."

Tsu-kun didn't say anything for a while. I was so focused on Cecelia that I didn't notice how his eyes landed on the keychain that's clipped to my school bag. The keychain that had my house keys on it.

" … Stay with me. I mean, mom's been missing you, and my brother wanted to meet you. You can even bring Cecelia with you. Mom would love someone to spoil again."

I looked at him in surprise at his generous offer. It would be nice to meet his brother and see Lucy-chan again… plus Cecelia would get to stay with me longer…

Mind made up, I smiled at him and nodded my head.

"Sure, I'd love that. Thanks Tsu-kun."

"No problem."

I repositioned Cecelia so my arms were supporting her but and her head leaned on my shoulder. With a free hand, I reached in my bag for my phone and called the care center. It was a short conversation. I told them that Cecelia and I would be staying at Tsu-kun's house for as long as his mom would allow and that I'd tell them when Cecelia would be coming back. Kikyo-san sounded awfully smug as she told Mira-san this but, I don't know. Old people are weird.

Now, I'm walking into the Tsukishima household again and being led to the living room where Lucy-chan and Akiteru are sitting.

"Mom, I'm home."

"Welcome home dear… "

"Hey Kei… "

Their voices faded off as they turned and saw me holding Cecelia.

"Hi Lucy-chan. You must be Akiteru. Can I call you Aki-chan? Oh! And this is my little sister Cecelia, but be quiet. She's sleeping."

After they got over their shock, they greeted me kindly. I woke Cecelia up so we could all eat dinner and so she could meet everyone. Introductions went fine and then Lucy-chan stole Cecelia from me and said she'd be back. I was shocked to say the least but went with it. I helped finish dinner and set the table. I called up to everyone that dinner was ready, and we all sat down to eat. Of course when Lucy-chan came down with Cecelia in a green dinosaur onesie with yellow spikes coming from the hood, down the spine, and down the tail. I almost died from cuteness overload. Apparently, it used to be Tsu-kun's. We ate dinner and shared stories before we all went to bed. I went to the guestroom again, with Cecelia in my arms. She was nodding off in my arms, but I got her to brush her teeth before we both climbed into bed and fell asleep with each other in our arms. It felt nice.

 **Day 5**

Morning came, and with it came Lucy-chan and I making breakfast, Lucy-chan setting the table, and me getting both Aki-chan and Cecelia downstairs quite easily. Tsu-kun on the other hand… well… I think the cold water to the face did the trick. He was grumpy, but he came downstairs to eat with us.

When it came time for us to go, Cecelia was sad, but I gave her a kiss on the face and told her I'd be back soon. The walk to school was in a comfortable silence broken only if necessary. When we walked into school together, some people stopped to look at us. Especially those from Tsu-kun's class. When I saw Michi-chan talking to Yama-chan, I walked up behind them and scared the crap outta them. It was a fabulous start to the morning.

Michi was mad that I forgot to tell her I was gonna walk without her, but when I told her I walked with Tsu-kun, she stopped and looked at the two of us strangely. When she asked why, I told her it was because Cecelia and I stayed at his house. Yama-chan was confused at who Cecelia was, but when I was telling him she was my surrogate daughter, I didn't see Michi give Tsu-kun and I weird looks before a smirk curled her lips. The walk to class was loud, fun, and weird. Like it was before the 'cat incident.'

When the four of us walked into class together, the whole class gave a collective breath of relief. I was confused as fuck but then Michi told me that since the 'cat incident,' Tsu-kun was more irritable than normal and it put their classmates on edge. The fact that I walked into class with him and that we're talking calms them down because he won't be any weird moods. I teased Tsu-kun about it for awhile, before the bell rang and I had to go to class. I said hi to Ms. Ringo on the way out and she too seemed surprised, but happy, that I was back to messing with her class.

"It's not the same without you Sylar." She told me. It made me feel wanted. Unlike in the class I'm in now. The teacher is useless and doesn't pay attention to the students. He just drones on, and on, and on, about whatever he's trying to teach us. He ignores the fact that there's graffiti on my desk, that the others are constantly trying to trip me, and that they always say cruel things. He ignores it all as if he _wants_ them to continue. He doesn't want me either it seems. Only Yachi, Mischa, Mika, and Amelike me. After the lunch break, which went swimmingly I might add, the class had another lesson sooned to be followed by a lesson.

In the middle of the test, but I finished early, the door to the classroom opened. I wasn't paying attention until I felt a weight on my leg. I thought it was my classmates again, but when I looked down I saw green and yellow.

"Cecelia?" I picked her up and placed her on my lap. "What are you doing here?"

"Grandma said I could visit you since school is almost up."

"Grandma?"

"Grandma Lucy."

"Oh… "

A shadow fell over the two of us and I looked up to see Mr. Haruka looking down at the two of us. I pulled Cecelia closer to me as I looked him straight in the eye.

"Ms. Gray," He knows I hate that name. "What is the meaning of this distraction? We are in the middle of a test. Unless you don't think you need to concentrate to pass? Do you want to drag your classmates down with you?"

Bastard.

"I already finished my test, but if this is a disturbance then I will go out in the hall."

"That's not enough. Send this… _child,"_ he sneered with disgust, "away." He reached for Cecelia. O heard her whimper and press herself closer to me while hiding her face in my neck.

"Mommy… "

I grabbed Mr. Haruka's hand before he could touch her, and stood from my desk while still holding Cecelia.

"Don't. Touch her." I growled. Mr. Haruka turned white and I saw him swallow before he ripped his hand out of my grasp.

"Get out." He whispered. I rolled my eyes at the fact he was trying to stay in charge and walked out of the class. As we walked down the hall I checked to make sure Cecelia was ok.

"Sweet pea you ok?"

"Yeah I'm ok mommy."

"That's good. Do you want to see Auntie Ayumu and Tsu-kun?"

"Yeah!"

We made our way down the hall over to the right classroom. I heard talking, so I guess it was ok to just walk in. I placed Cecelia down on the ground and opened the door, conversation stopped and everyone looked at me.

"Sylar? What are you doing here?" Ms. Ringo asked.

"Got kicked out of class."

"What did you do."

"It wasn't my fault this time."

"This time." Someone muttered. Sounded strangely like Michi…

"Then what happened?"  
I smiled and pointed to the green and yellow dinosaur at my side. It seems they didn't notice at first.

"She came into my class. Mr. Haruka didn't like that and tried to make me send her away. I said no and he kicked me out." I said with a shrug as if it wasn't a big deal. It wasn't to me. Mr. Haruka can go jump off a building for all I care.

The class seemed to jump at the sight of the little dinosaur.

"This is Cecelia, she's my little sister but more of my daughter." I announced to the class.

"Cece-chan?" I heard Michi-chan ask.

"Auntie!" Cecelia shrieked as she ran towards Michi. Michi laughed and lifted Cecelia off the ground.

"Hey there brat. Where did you get this from?"

"Grandma Lucy gave it to me."

"Grandma Lucy?"  
"Tsu-kun's mom."

"Ohhh… "

That's how the class spent the last 30 minutes of school. Talking to Cecelia and having a good time. Of course, it was near the end of class when the dreaded question came.

"So if Sylar's your mom, who's your dad?" I was about to answer that she has none when Cecelia beat me to it.

"Papa is."

… When did you get a papa?

"Whose papa?" I asked Cecelia. Cecelia looked at me as if I was crazy for not knowing. Well excuse me for not remembering when and who I got married to. Cecelia got up and walked in a direction behind me. She walked until she stopped at a desk and climbed onto the person's lap. She sat there as if it was an everyday occurrence and just repeated what she said.

"Papa."

Tsu-kun?

The silence was deafening after Cecelia's proclamation. It seems that Tsu-kun is Cecelia's papa… why didn't I get the memo? The class took it in stride, but I couldn't help the strawberry blush that covered my cheeks afterwards.

"Go back to your mother." I heard Tsu-kun say.

"Only if papa comes with me."

Cecelia staaaahhhhpppp.

Cecelia led Tsu-kun over to where I was sitting on the floor and sat in-between us. She held both of our hands in her tiny grasp and smiled as if nothing was wrong. I couldn't do the same.

After class finished, Tsu-kun and I walked toward the clubroom with Cecelia in-between us swinging our hands. It seems that the fact Cecelia calls me "mommy" and Tsu-kun "papa" got out and now there's a giant rumor surrounding us.

No longer is Cecelia my little sister, no. No she is the daughter of Gray Sylar and Tsukishima Kei. It got really awkward how people kept talking about us like that. It got so awkward that Tsu-kun tried to have us not go to volleyball practice with him and I agreed 100%. Cecelia, it seems, did not.

"What is wrong with you two?! You were fine before what changed? Is it the fact that I call you papa, is it the fact that people think you two are together? What does it matter? What does the opinion of others matter? You taught me that mommy. You taught me that I can do whatever I want and to not give a shit about what others think. I'm doing it, why can't you?" After her little rant, all the people were staring at the three of us. Like, holy shit my child.

"And another thing. How can you _not_ want to marry this man? I mean, he's gorgeous. And I swear mommy, If you don't marry him _I will!_ " It was a few minutes later that I couldn't hold it in anymore. I laughed. I laughed so hard that tears came to my eyes and my side hurt. I leaned down and picked up Cecelia and hugged her tight.

"You are absolutely right sweet pea. Thank you for opening my eyes. Ahh I raised a smart girl didn't I?" I looked up towards Tsu-kun and saw how he was more relaxed too. "So, my dear husband, should I call you Kei-kun now?" I expected him to brush me off, ignore me again, or just leave, but he didn't. Tsu- no… Kei-kun, shrugged his shoulders and mumbled a whatever as he turned and continued his way down the hallway. At first I didn't know whether or not I should follow him or go back to his house.

"Come on Sylar. I can't be late to volleyball practice." So I ended up following him to practice where Cecelia met and charmed everyone there. She also deemed everyone as family since they were Kei's friends.

Coach Ukai and =Great Grandpa and Great Grandma

Daichi and Suga=Grandpa and Grandma

Tanaka and Nishinoya=Uncle Ryuu and Uncle Thunder

Asahi and Yamaguchi=Uncle Bun-bun and Uncle Star

Kageyama and Hinata=Uncle King and pet crow Sun

Ennoshita, Narita, Kinoshita=Uncle Spiffy, Uncle Baldy, and Uncle Bed-head

Kiyoko and Yachi=Auntie Ki and Auntie Ya-ya

Practice went well after Cecelia's naming ceremony. Michi and I talked while Cecelia was enraptured with the game. After practice, the team went out for meat buns and Kei-kun and I went back to his house after a few minutes of Michi wiggling her eyebrows and me glaring at her. Kei-kun washed up as Lucy-chan and I made dinner. Aki-chan played with Cecelia and Kei-kun after he came down. We ate dinner and Cecelia and I went upstairs to wash up and get ready for bed. Before I fell asleep, with Cecelia wrapped in my arms, her head tucked under my chin and my arms pulling her close to me, I heard the door open. I was too tired to look and see who it was, but by the giggling I heard and the sound of a shutter, I'm guessing Lucy-chan took a picture of us. I heard two different voices outside the door after it was closed and it seems Aki-chan likes the picture. Dorks.

 **Weekend**

This weekend was a lot like the other one except we had Cecelia and Aki-chan here; however, the next day I stopped Lucy-chan from killing Cecelia. It wasn't on purpose or anything. Lucy gave Cecelia a rice ball wrapped in seaweed as her snack. Since we were all just sitting watching a movie, I wasn't paying attention and neither was Cecelia. I looked at Cecelia for no real reason when I saw her take a bite out of the seaweed covered rice ball. I froze for a split second before i ripped the rice ball out of her hand, bringing everyone's attention to us.

"Spit it out. Spit it out Cecelia." Cecelia spit out the rice in my hands where I threw it on the side of the plate. "Do you feel different?" She said she didn't, but just to make sure, I had her go upstairs and brush her teeth. Twice. And rinse with mouthwash. When I turned around everyone was still staring at me like I was crazy. I mean I am, but not right now. "She's allergic to seaweed." Is all I said. Lucy-chan tried to apologize but I told her it was fine. She didn't know. By the time Cecelia came back down I calmed Lucy-chan down and she asked me if there were any other allergies she should know about.

"Cecelia is only allergic to seaweed and I'm allergic to macadamia nuts. What about you all? What are you allergic to?" I asked.

"I'm allergic to peanuts, Akiteru is allergic to bees, and Kei is allergic to bananas." Lucy-chan told me. I made a mental list of them so I can remember and help if need be.

"That reminds me… " I got up off the couch and went over to my school bag and rummaged in my bag for a few seconds before I came out with something in my hands. "These are epipens. I always keep them in my bag incase someone has an allergic reaction. I wanted to give you some incase Cecelia is allergic to anything else." I said as I handed the epipens to Lucy. She nodded her head furiously and ran to the kitchen to keep them somewhere.

"You keep epipens in your bag?" Kei asked.

"You never know when you'll need it." I responded while sticking my tongue out at him. The rest of the day and night went smoothly and Kei-kun and I worked on our homework together before going to sleep.

Now week 2 was over. Wasn't that long? Week 3 though… that was rough.

 **Phew. That's done. I'm exhausted, how about you? Truthfully shit wasn't suppose to hit the fan in day 2 and 3. My fingers had a mind of their own and just wrote it. I hope you liked it and I hope you like Cecelia. I am going to try and get another chapter out by April 2, but I make no promises. Love you all, BYE!**


	4. Week 3

**Hello there people of the universe, how are you doing this fine evening? (If it is not evening, I do not care) Now! It is week… 3 and we have one more week before the end of this story although… I think I'll add another chapter. So one more week after this chapter and then an ending chappie. 2 CHAPTERS LEFT! I'm hype, are you hype? Hope so. Anyway onto the chapter!**

 **OH! Btw, I edited the last chapter because I found some errors and had to enter some information.**

* * *

 **Week 3 Day 1 &2**

Yeah, Today and tomorrow, wasn't that sensational. They were rather normal days. Walked to school, annoyed Kei-kun, teased Michi-chan and Yama-chan, went to the class of Hell, had a fabulous lunch with my "husband", and had another round of my class, and, went to Kei's house to play with Cecelia, Lucy-chan, and Aki-chan. It was fun. Normal. Tomorrow though… I wish it never happened. Let me tell you why.

* * *

 **Day 3**

The day started out normal enough, so I let my guard down. I didn't think that classmates would go farther than they already did. I was wrong. I let my guard down… and I paid for it. It happened in lunch…

 **Lunch break~**

I was sitting on the desk in front of Kei-kun as usual when Ame came into the classroom carrying a plastic container.

"Ame-chan! What are you doing here?" I asked one of my only friends in that… _class._

"I have some cookies for you. I thought you might want some."  
"COOKIES!" I took the box from her hands, placed it in my lap, and started eating them at a fast pace. I _love_ sweet food. As I ate the cookies, I introduced Kei and Yama to Ame. We had a lot of fun talking about random stuff.

"I'm so serious man. If you drink a lot of water on a regular basis, you're gonna be the first to die in the desert." I said to Michi-chan.

"Why?"  
"Because your body is used to a whole lot of water. Then you're in a dry place with no sign of water. You're gonna die of dehydration before the person who barely drinks anything."  
"Hop off my dick Sylar."  
"You have a dick Michi-chan? Is that what's usually poking my side when I sleep over at your house? Happy to see me?"  
"No you perverted cat! That is my fist jamming you in the side because you won't get off me."  
"But you're so cozy!"  
"Shut up. I have to water my plant."  
"You won't drink water to save _your_ life, but you'll drink it to save a _virtual plant?"_

"Don't diss my plant. Plant Nanny is a great way to help you drink water, which you need more of."  
"Whatever. I'll stick with tea and juice, thank you very much." I turned away from Michi and continued eating my cookies.

 **I was panting after our conversation.**

"Do you like the cookies Sylar?" Ame asked me.

"Yeah! They're delicious. You're a good cookie maker."

 **Although my mouth feels kinda weird.**

"Oh, I didn't make them."  
"Really? Who did?" I lifted another cookie to my mouth, not really caring who made them.

 **My eyes hurt.**

"Akira-kun!" I froze as I bit into the cookie. Akira? He's one of the main people who try to make my life a living Hell.

 **My throat hurts.**

"Akira made these?" I asked, looking warly at the cookies.

 **I keep breathing heavy.**

"Yeah. He said he was too embarrassed to give them to you himself and that this was a way of apologizing to you." Fat chance.

"Ame." I said in a soft tone but hard that caught hers, and the others, attention. "What type of cookies are these?" My mouth feels weird, my breathing is off, my eyes are unfocused, and my throat hurts.

 **It hurts.**

"Macadamia nuts. Why?"

The half eaten cookie and box fell from my numb fingers as if in slow motion. As I watched the cookies fall, I could see the many white nuts in them. There were 10 in each cookie at least.

 **How many did I eat?**

"How many did I eat?" I asked in a whisper.

 **I can't breathe.**

"You ate like 5&½. Why? What's wrong?" Ame didn't know.

 **I can't breathe.**

She wasn't here in the beginning of the year. She doesn't know I'm allergic to macadamia nuts.

 **But Akira knew.**

I didn't think to tell her. I didn't think it mattered. Ame. Doesn't. _Know._

 **I can't breathe.**

I stood up shakily.

 **I can't breathe.**

I lifted my hands to my throat.

 **I can't breathe.**

I coughed and spluttered.

 **I can't breathe.**

I tried to get air into my lungs.

 **I can't breathe.**

I fell to the ground and my friends stood up in worry. They were scared because I was acting so weird. I looked at them with scared and pleading eyes before my gaze landed on Kei's visibly shocked face.

 **I. Can't. Breathe!**

" _I can't breathe."_ It was said in a whisper but they could all hear me.

 _ **That's when all Hell broke loose.**_

* * *

 **3rd POV**

Kei was the first one to react to the whispered words. He ran to Sylar's fallen form and watched helplessly as she tried to gasp for air that couldn't get to her lungs. Her face was turning a light purple and there was no air to help her speak. The whole class was frozen and her friends didn't know what to do. They saw Sylar's mouth move but no sound escaped.

"E-epi-"

 _You keep epipens in your bag?_

 _You never know when you'll need them._

Of course! How could he forget! Kei picked up Sylar's air deprived body and ran to her classroom. Michiyo, Yamaguchi, and Ame followed behind him.

When Kei reached her classroom Michiyo opened the door and they ran inside. Everything stopped when the group entered. The only movement seemed to be from the still struggling body of Sylar as she tried to breathe and stay conscious.

"Where is Sylar's bag?" Kei was the one to break the silence, but still no one moved.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS HER BAG!" Michiyo screamed, both frightened for her friend and annoyed at the class. Yachi, one of Sylar's few friends, stood from her seat and pointed to the seat in the very back by the window.

"I-It's that one."

Kei didn't even take two steps before Sylar's shaking body began to convulse in his arms. She was having a seizure. Her back arched and her arms flailed. The unexpected movement caused Kei to let out a startled curse and drop Sylar to the floor. Her back bent at horrible angles as her brain tried to reboot itself and her mouth opened and closed in silent gasps that made his blood run cold. No one noticed the cruel smirk on someone's face as their phone recorded everything.

"Michiyo, go get her bag. There should be epipens in there." Kei ordered as he tried to keep Sylar's body still so as not to hurt herself. Michiyo didn't question it and ran to her desk. Her heart stopped at the sight of the graffiti that marred her desk:

 **Loser**

 **Bitch**

 **No one wants you here**

 **Go kill yourself**

 **Just die make my day**

 **No one cares**

 **Whore**

 **Stupid**

She forced herself to look away from the cruel words and horrid drawings. She would deal with them later, right now she had to save Sylar.

She rummaged through Sylar's bag and found the epipens. She took one out and got ready to inject Sylar with the medicine. After the medicine was in her bloodstream they watched with bated breath to see if it worked.

Slowly, her body stopped convulsing from her seizure and fell limp. There was no breath in her lungs and no life in her eyes.

"No… please no. God don't do this to me. Sylar please… " Michiyo begged, but there was no movement. Instead of showing weakness in front of the people who caused this, she shoved her tears down and brought forth all her anger. She slowly stood from the ground and, with hair in her eyes, faced the class that did this to her best friend. The person she thought of as a sister. She viciously kicked the desks in front of her, sending them crashing into each other.

"God. Fucking. **DAMMIT!"** Michiyo screamed.

" _Good riddance."_ The one with the phone whispered.

Sylar's eyes flew open as she gasped for air. She coughed and hacked and tried to breathe the air that could finally flow through her again. She turned on her side, ignoring Kei and everyone else, and threw up everything that she ate that day. She gagged and retched and cried. When everything was out, she almost fell into her sick, but Kei sat her up and looked at her with worry. She was hyperventilating. Kei grabbed her wrists in his hands and forced her to look at him. Tears were rolling down her cheeks and she looked so, so scared.

"Sylar. Sylar calm down. Breathe, breathe. Take a deep breath and breathe with me. In… and out. In… and out." Her breathing was heavy but it was smoothing out. Tears were still falling, but she wasn't hyperventilating anymore. She leaned forward in Kei's grasp and rested her head on his chest and just cried. Her body shook in fear and shock and her shoulders heaved with the force of her sobs. He slowly wrapped his arms around her in a comforting hold and she grasped tightly to the front of his shirt.

"Tsukishima," Michiyo's voice cut through the stillness that settled over everyone when Sylar woke up. Kei looked at her, but didn't remove Sylar from his hold. Her head was bowed and her hair still covered her eyes. "Can you take Sylar out of here? Take her to your house, I think she would like it better there." Kei nodded his head and picked her up bridal style. Sylar's arms wrapped themselves around his neck and continued to cry into his walked up to Kei and placed both his bag and Sylar's into Sylar's lap. He nodded his head in thanks to her and turned to leave the room. Before he left, a whisper had him freezing for a split second, shoulders tense and mouth set in a fierce frown before he continued carrying Sylar away.

" _Damn. She didn't die."_

* * *

Her back was still to the class when she spoke in a low whisper that seemed to carry itself around the room.

"Yamaguchi… I don't care if Kiyoko-neesan is in the middle of class, go find her and bring her here. Inform her of the… situation."

Yamaguchi gulped and nodded a little shakily. He had never seen Michiyo like this. Her body shook with rage, but she kept it well hidden in her voice. He could see how her lips were mashed together in a thin, white line, and how her eyes _burned_ with hatred. He didn't dare question her and left to go find Kiyoko.

When Yamaguchi was gone, Michiyo turned towards the class. She didn't say anything for a few seconds before she kicked the desks so hard that they almost hit the people who caused this. Many jumped back in fear, screamed, and looked ready to pass out, but Michiyo didn't care. She wanted to _kill_ them. "Which one of you is Akira?" She asked the fidgeting class. She looked up from under her hair and froze everyone in their spot with her chilly murderous gaze. No one answered. "I said… " She picked up one of the desks and threw it at the blackboard. **"WHICH ONE OF YOU IS AKIRA?!"** The class jumped in the air at her shout and pushed someone holding a phone towards her. Before he could straighten out, he was grabbed by the front of his uniform and slammed into the wall by a snarling Michiyo, his phone falling to the ground. The video he had just recorded, playing. Loud enough to be heard by everyone.

" _Hey what do you think will happen when she eats the cookies?"_

 _"I bet $10 bucks that her hands swell up!"_

 _"Nah, I bet she'll get a terrible rash."_

" _What if she ended up peeing herself?"_ Laughter rang in Michiyo's ears.

" _Where's Sylar's bag?_

" _God. Fucking._ _ **DAMMIT!"**_

" _Good riddance."_

" _Damn… she didn't die."_

Michiyo wasn't sure when Kiyoko and Yamaguchi came into the classroom and she wasn't sure when she punched that smug looking bastard, Akira, in the face before being pulled off him by Yamaguchi. He held her tightly around the waist as she struggled in his hold trying to kill him like he tried to kill Sylar.

"Michiyo! Calm down and call father. He will need to be told." Kiyoko's voice cut through the red fog that settled around her. She huffed and blew the hair out her face before she ripped herself free of Yamaguchi's grasp. She pulled her phone out and went into the hallway.

"Hello, father? Yeah, I need you to come to my school…" Yamaguchi followed after her and Kiyoko stood in front of all of them. Before Michiyo stepped completely in the hall, she looked at Kiyoko and said one thing. "Check her desk. It's the one in the back by the windows." Then the door was shut and she continued telling her father what happened to Sylar.

Kiyoko picked up the fallen phone and turned to look at the desk pointed out to her by Michiyo. She couldn't even look for more than a few seconds before she felt sick to her stomach. "Our father is a police officer. We will have all of you, including your teacher, arrested for attempted murder. Your teacher will have an additional charge of negligence and you will have an additional charge of bullying." Kiyoko had been studying to be a lawyer when she grew up and was never more thankful for her knowledge on subjects like these. "This desk, video, and the container of cookies will be used as evidence against you all." They didn't know what to say. It was just suppose to be a joke…

The sounds of sirens made them realize just how badly they were screwed.

* * *

 **Sylar & Kei**

The walk home was tense and silent, only broken by the sobs coming from Sylar. She still hadn't stopped crying since they left the school. Kei just held her close and tried to reign in his anger. Sylar didn't need that. When they got to his house, he rang the doorbell and waited. His keys were in the bag and he couldn't bring it in himself to make Sylar get them or set her down.

When the door opened, Kei came face to face with his brother. There was a beat of silence where Akiteru stared at the sight of a crying Sylar clinging to his angry little brother before he moved aside and let the two of them in. "W-what happened? Is Sylar ok?" Kei just shook his head no and walked into the sitting room, where he sat on the couch with Sylar in his lap. After Kei pulled their school bags out of her lap, Sylar pulled her knees up to her chest and continued to cling onto Kei and cry into his shirt.

"Mommy?"

"Sylar, honey, what's wrong?"

Sylar shook her head and buried her head closer into Kei's neck, not sobbing like before, but still crying. She felt a hand on her curled legs and jumped in fright before trying to bury herself further in Kei's warmth.

"Mommy? It's just me Cecelia. Don't you want to hug me? It will make you feel better." Cecelia tried to coax her mom to look at her. A few beats of silence later, Sylar unwrapped her arms from Kei's neck and lifted her head to look at Cecelia. She opened her arms wide, and with a weak and shaky voice called,

"Come here sweet pea." Cecelia was quick to crawl into her mother's arms. Sylar wrapped her arms around Cecelia tightly and leaned her head on top of her soft hair. She didn't move away from Kei or got off him. He was the only thing keeping her whole. He was the first person she saw after she woke up, he was the one who helped her breathe, he held her as she cried. If he left… she wouldn't know what to do.

Sylar? Sweetie tell me what's wrong." Lucy tried to coax what happened out of her, but Sylar, once again, shook her head and buried her face in Cecelia's hair as she scooted impossibly closer to Kei.

"Can I tell them?" Kei asked. Sylar was still for a minute before she nodded her head in agreement.

"Sylar almost died today," Sylar whimpered at the words. "Some of the students in her class made cookies that were filled with macadamia nuts and had her friend give them to her as a sign of _apology_. I don't entirely know what happened to her physically though…"

"My airway swelled shut." Sylar whispered. "That's what happens if I eat a lot of macadamia nuts. I ate 55 today." She didn't look up from Cecelia's hair, but they could all hear the tears in her voice.

"I remembered that she keeps epipens so we went to her class, when we found out where her bag was… she had a seizure." Gasps came from everyone, and Sylar stiffened in Kei's lap. She didn't know she had a seizure.

"We got the medicine in her but… she stopped breathing entirely. It looked like she died." Cecelia clasped onto her mother tightly, Lucy and Akiteru were in shock, and Sylar whimpered in fear as she curled into herself even tighter.

"She woke up though, and I got her to calm down before we left the school and came here."

At the end of his tale, there was silence. No one knew what to do or say, but it was broken when Sylar's body shook and she let out a loud sob.

"It hurt. It hurt so bad. I couldn't breathe and I was scared. I was terrified. I didn't want to die because of a nut. I didn't want to die that way. I didn't want to _die."_ She then dissolved into heart breaking sobs that had Kei holding her a little tighter.

"Oh honey," Lucy said as she stood up and came to the side of someone she cared for like a daughter. "How about we go upstairs and I'll run you a hot bath? Hmm?"  
"Come on mommy, let's take a bath together. It will help you calm down and feel better." Cecelia climbed out of Sylar's arms but held her hand in her small grasp.

Slowly, Sylar uncurled herself from her ball and, with the hand not being held in Cecelia's grasp, attempted to wipe her never ending tears. She hiccupped and sobbed as she sat up and pulled away from Kei's body.

"I was so scared that I wouldn't see Lucy-chan or Aki-chan again. I thought I wouldn't be able to tease Michi-chan and Yama-chan, or annoy Ms. Ringo. I thought I wouldn't be able to see Kei anymore, and I imagined never seeing Cecelia grow up and helping her find the love of her life. I would miss everything and anyone."

She cried and cried as she let out her fears that day. The boys didn't know what to do, so they sat there, awkwardly looking at the crying girl, as Lucy wiped her tears away. Cecelia gripped her hand a little tighter, and began to gently lead her up the stairs. Although she was only 6 years old, she was very mature for her age. Sylar raised her like that. To still be a child, but able to help when someone couldn't stand alone.

The day soon came to a close. Sylar and Cecelia stayed in the tub for a while, until Sylar was feeling better, but when they went downstairs for dinner, Sylar didn't eat. She sat, and talked with everyone (perhaps not as light-hearted as before but…),and fed Cecelia. Her and Cecelia sat in the room that slowly became more hers than the one at her own house, and yet… Sylar was nervous. So she stood up, holding Cecelia in her arms, and made their way to Kei's room. When Kei let them in, she sat on his bed a little awkwardly and looked around the room. She saw many dinosaur plushies and a small smile slid on her face before she looked over to the wall by the door and she opened her mouth in shock.

"You play guitar?" Sylar looked at Kei with respect shining in her eyes, but sadness and fear was still there, trying to consume her. Kei looked away from her gaze shuffling his feel on the ground while he rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh, uhh… yeah. A little."

"Can you play me something?" There was silence for a few seconds before Kei nodded his head and grabbed his guitar. Sylar patted the seat next to her in silent invitation, and Kei walked over to the bed before sitting down. He tuned the guitar for a few minutes before he began to strum.

It was soft, slow, and comforting. It was also very familiar to Sylar. A small smile slid on her face.

"I remember this song…"

"Sing it for me mommy?"

"Hmm… it it's alright with Kei-kun?"  
"Sure."

So the music started over, and Sylar began to sing to Kei's music.

Lucy and Akiteru stood outside Kei's room, drawn by the sound of Kei's guitar and the sound of Sylar singing.

 **Taylor Swift - Safe and Sound**

I remember tears streaming down your face

When I said, "I'll never let you go"

When all those shadows almost killed your light

I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"

But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

Just close your eyes

The sun is going down

You'll be alright

No one can hurt you now

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe and sound

Don't you dare look out your window darling

Everything's on fire

The war outside our door keeps raging on

Hold onto this lullaby

Even when the music's gone

Gone

Just close your eyes

The sun is going down

You'll be alright

No one can hurt you now

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe and sound

 **Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh**

 **La La (La La)**

 **La La (La La)**

 **Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh**

 **La La (La La)**

Just close your eyes

You'll be alright

Come morning light,

You and I'll be safe and sound...

 **Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh**

Cecelia was fast asleep in Sylar's arms by the end of the song. Sylar's smile was a little bigger and her shoulders weren't as tense. Kei got up to place his guitar back when he heard a whispered plea.

"Can I stay here with you? I don't want to be alone." Kei turned to look at her, but her gaze was on Cecelia and his bed with a small blush on her face. He understood that after what she went through today she would be scared. He would have been worried if she acted like nothing was wrong. That is what helped him decide.

"Yeah. You can stay here." Her face lit up with happiness, but she was quick to not wake Cecelia.

"Thank you."

So they crawled into bed, Kei's back to the wall, Sylar's back to the door, and Cecelia between them. It was silent for a while before Sylar broke it with her whispers.

"Which dinosaur is that?"

Kei's face lit up, and he began to ramble on and on about the different dinosaurs. What they looked like, their strengths and weaknesses, what they ate, and anything and everything. She would point to a different dinosaur and listen to his smooth tenor voice. She was soon lulled to sleep, and dreamt of running through the jungle, free, and dinosaurs as far as the eye could see. It was the best dream she ever had.

* * *

 **Day 4 & 5**

Sylar stayed home the next two days. She couldn't bring herself to go to school. So she stayed with Lucy and helped make breakfast, Kei's lunch, watched movies, listened to music, and played with Cecelia. Sylar and Lucy took Cecelia to the park and to the library where they sat and read books. It was a sense of normalcy that Sylar needed to feel safe. When they finished they went back home and made dinner. Sylar ate with them and was able to talk about the weirder things that always made dinner interesting. Sylar and Cecelia then made their way to Kei's room and not once did Kei question it. It was nice and peaceful.

* * *

 **Weekend**

Everything was getting better. Sylar wasn't feeling as jittery or nervous, and she felt safe enough to sleep in her own room again. Neither Kei, nor Sylar, brought up the fact their bed seemed a little colder than usual. Of course without another body the bed would be cold. That's a given. Sylar stopped hiding inwards and was slowly coming back to her usual normal self. She was loud, laughing, quirky, and perverted. She called Michiyo and told her that she was alright. It was on the first day of the weekend that Michiyo's father, a police officer, came to take her statement, he took Kei's yesterday. It was hard talkinv about it, but she wasn't alone. She had Lucy-chan, Aki-chan, Cecelia and Kei by her side. Everything was going back to normal.

She would be alright.

She had to be because what happens next week, would change her whole life.

* * *

 **Well then, I know this chapter was just a lot of summaries, but because I wanted it to be normal I didn't feel like writing out their day to day conversations. I will admit it, I was lazy. Extremely lazy. But the one thing I really wanted out there was what happened in day 3. That was the most important thing for the story. I hope you liked it, and I would love to hear what you all have to say.**


	5. Week 4 (Last week)

**Hello there! So I have decided that after this chapter there will be one more chapter and then Happy (?) New Years will be over. Sad I know. But this will be the first story I would have ever finished! Yaayyy! I am so happy that so many people liked this story. I have had favorites and follows on this story, and I have even had a favorite and follow on me as an author. I don't think you know how happy this makes me. So, again, thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Week 4 Day 1**

It was time to go back to school. I sighed as I walked with Kei back there. I really didn't want to go in, but education is important (according to Michi-chan and Kei-kun). Since my whole class was arrested (except for Yachi, Mika, Mischa, and Ame),I have to take another placement test to see which class I'll go into **(I have no idea if that's right but… ya know… )**. We got into school, and I hated the stares. A lot of the people saw me when Kei ran to my classroom and if they didn't see it, everyone made sure to spread the news. I hated the pitying glances and I really wanted to yell at them to look away and to just turn around and go back to Kei's house. Education be dammed. But I toughed it out, held my head high, and walked Kei to his class.

"SYLAR!" I got an armful of Michi-chan the second I walked into class. I couldn't hold her weight and we ended up tumbling to the ground with Michi on top. "Are you sure you're ok?" She asked while practically squeezing the life outta me.

"Yes, yes I'm ok! Quit crushing me!" I croaked out. Michi-chan finally gets up off of me and sits across from me, while I sit on the ground.

"Holy Rose, you're fucking heavy!" Even though you're skinny as fuck.

"Who me?" Don't act innocent with me ya shit.

"Yes you!" Bitch went unsaid.

"Couldn't be!" Hoe you wanna fight?

"Fuck. You." Or maybe just you and Yamaguchi.

It was silent for a few minutes before we both simultaneously burst into laughter.

"It's good to have you back Sylar." Michi-chan said as she hugged me close to her.  
"It's good to be back."

I heard the door open, and when I turned around Ms. Ringo came in the classroom. I looked at her for a few seconds before she called me over to her side. When Michi-chan finally got off me and I walked up to Ms. Ringo, she ruffled the top of my head and smiled at me.

"I'm glad you're alright Sylar." I heard many people from the class say the same things, and couldn't help the few tears I let slide down my face.

 _They care. Someone actually cares about me._

"Oh, before I forget," Ms. Ringo started. "Sylar, I need to take you to the teacher's office. You're gonna be taking a test to see what class you will be placed in. As you can see, Yachi, Mika, Mischa, and Ame tested into my class. I hope you get in my class as well." **(No idea if that's what happens but… meh)** I nodded my head and, after saying bye to everyone, we walked to the office where I met Ms. Akane. She had the most beautiful red eyes I had ever seen. I was told to sit next to her while I took the test. She signed the front and every page I finished she initialed the top of it. This way there is no possible way of cheating.

 **After school~**

I worked for hours with a short break for lunch which I ate in the teacher's room. It was after school now, and I asked Ms. Akane if I could leave for volleyball practice. She agreed after Mr. Takede came by and said he would watch over me. Ms. Akane scrawled the time next to her signature and had Mr. Takede sign his name under his and instructed him to scrawl the time when I finish the test and to initial my pages. It didn't take long for us to get to the gym and to practice. I saw Hinata talking to Coach Ukai and holding a water bottle, before he passed it out to everyone on the team, but I turned away and waved to Michi-chan, Yama-chan, and Kei-kun before I went back to finishing the test. I had 10 more pages.

It was around the time I only had 5 pages left that I felt something was wrong. I could hear the sound of a volleyball smacking the court, and when I looked up I saw Kei-kun with his hands only partially up for a block and Hinata scowling at him. I couldn't see their faces too clearly, but I knew something was wrong. Even if Kei says he hates volleyball he never leaves a block like that. He doesn't _not_ try. That's when I heard Hinata ranting at Kei.

"What the- Tsukishima! What was that! You didn't even try to block it. What is wr-? Huh? Tsukishima?" I didn't need to hear anymore before I excused myself from Mr. Takede and walked up to Kei-kun. His hands were still in that position halfway up, and he was just staring at the net as if it held the secrets of the universe. By now, everyone on the team was trying to get his attention, but he never responded to anybody.

"Kei?" I whispered behind him. I reached for his arms and slowly brought them down to his sides and turned him to face me. His eyes were still focused up and not looking at me, but I could see his face was red, sweaty, and he was breathing heavy. "Kei? Are you alright?" Still no response. "Kei, it's me, Sylar. Can you tell me if you're alright?" Silence was all that met me, before I heard Kei whisper something.

"It's spinning. Everything is spinning." He finally looked down at me and I saw how his pupils were blown wide open. "Why is everything spinning? Am I the one spinning? Are you spinning?Have I become one with the Earth and am spinning with it? Have I reached Nirvana! Why are there three of you? Your hair is pretty. Like chocolate." Questions were flying from his mouth at a rapid pace and he was swaying on his feet as if he was going to fall over at any given time.

In all honesty, this was the cutest I ever saw him, but I needed answers.

"Kei, did you feel bad this morning?" How did I not notice he was sick?  
"No. Why is the sky blue?" He sounds like a child.

"I don't know sweetie. Did you feel bad during school?" It was like talking to Cecelia. A really tall Cecelia.  
"No. Did you know you have stars in your eyes?" Well that was unexpected.  
" … No… no I did not. When did you start to feel bad?" Ignoring the phone in Michi's hand, the bitch.

"After I drank the smoothie Hinata said the coach told him to hand out. Your hands are soft. Like feathers." His thumb rubbed circles on the back of my hand.

" … Thank you? Sweetie how about you follow Yamaguchi and he'll take you back to the changing room and help you change back into your clothes hmm?" Ok. He needs to sit out and not play anymore. The fuck was in that drink?

"If that's what you want. I'll do anything you ask of me." Michi stop snickering before I break your phone.

"That's nice. Follow Yamaguchi." I handed Kei-kun off to the pretty calm Yamaguchi and waited till he was out of sight before I rounded on Hinata.

"The fuck was in that drink shrimpy?" I practically growled.

"Hii!" He shrieked. "It was just a protein shake! I saw that it was good if you're working out and I figured that it would help the team."  
"But what was IN it?" Shrimpy answer my questions before I start to _scream._

"I found out everyone's favorite fruit and Yamaguchi told me Tsukishima likes strawberries so I made a chocolate strawberry protein shake." Well that's not bad so what…

"But then I saw on TV that bananas is a great source of potassium and fiber," … Please tell me you didn't…

"So, I put bananas in everyone's shake." Fucker did.

"How many?" I pinched the bridge of my nose with a deep sigh."

"Huh?" The cute baby bird tilting of the head would be cute if I wasn't upset right now.

"How many bananas in each drink."

"Oh! Uh… 2?" 2 whole bananas… well no wonder Kei's acting fucked up.

"Kei's allergic to bananas Hinata." Dumbass went unsaid.

"Haaah! Oh my God is he going to DIE?" Calm your shit child.

"No Hinata, he's not going to die. He just gets really dizzy and disorientated when he eats bananas. Which explains why he was acting so weird." Adorable yes, but weird.

"I'm soooo sorry!" I'm sure you are. He's gonna kill you.

"It's not me you should be apologizing to." The one you should be apologizing to is gonna kill you when he finds out he was acting like an adorable child in front of the whole team. He can kiss his pride and reputation goodbye. "It's fine, it's fine. I'll fix it and not have him kill you… hopefully." I turned to Michi-chan, Ki-chan, and Yachi-chan. "Ki-chan, can you get me a water bottle with cold water? Yachi-chan, I need you to get a bowl filled with water and a washcloth, Michi-chan, I forgot to ask Yamaguchi, but could you get Kei's bag for me?" They agreed and soon I had everything I needed.

It was then that Yamaguchi and Kei came back into the gym, and I took Kei off his hands and led him over to where I was sitting before. "Kei how's your head?" I asked after seeing him hold his head on his hand for the third time.

"It hurts. It's too loud in here."

"I know. We can leave as soon as I finish this test ok? While you wait, would you like to listen to some music? It might help your headache."

"Ok." I reached for Kei's headphones that were in his bag, but when I looked for his phone I couldn't find it. I looked up to Michi-chan and saw her with Kei's phone in her hands. "Michi what are you doing with his phone?"

"Huh? Oh… nothing. It fell out and I wasn't sure who's phone it was."

"Uh-huh. You didn't notice the dinosaur keychain that says Tsukishima on it?"

"Uhh… no?"

" … Whatever bitch just hand it over."

Phone now in my hand, I looked through some of his songs but realized they were mostly rock and that wouldn't help his headache. I took out my phone and hooked up his headphones before soft music began to play.

"Kei, will you drink some water for me? It will be good for you." He nods silently as I hand him the water bottle. He drinks a quarter of it, before he returns it to me.

"I'm tired."

"Would you like to take a nap?"  
"Yeah."

"Ok." I placed the headphones on his head and laid him down so his head rested comfortably on my lap. "Is this ok? Is the music too loud?" He shook his head no and seemed to snuggle into my lap more.

I soaked the cloth in cold water and placed it on his forehead and so it covered his eyes. He sighed happily and soon he fell asleep. After making sure everything was ok, I picked up my test and continued as if nothing was different.

 **Volleydorks POV~**

"They look so cute!" Nishinoya squealed.

"Ahh~~ That's so sweet!" Tanaka crooned.

"Sylar would be such a nice and caring wife." Sugawara whispered to Daichi.

"It's like they _are_ married. I mean, she calls him husband sometimes." Daichi whispered back.

"She takes such good care of him." Asahi mumbled slightly.

"They're good for each other." Yamaguchi whispered.

"The things Tsukishima said though… did he mean it or…" Ennoshita asked.

"Oh, he meant it. When Tsukki is either sick or is having an allergic reactions to bananas, the filter he usually uses to keep all nice words from coming out of his mouth just disappears. This is the most honest anyone will ever see him." Yamaguchi explained. There was a pause in the Volleyball team's discussion while they thought of a Tsukishima like that all the time.

"I'll buy the bananas." Both Tanaka and Nishinoya exclaimed before they tried to rush out the gym.

"Wait! If you do that Tsukki could get really sick." Yamaguchi said worriedly. Yamaguchi remembered when Tsukki ate banana cookies their classmates made after realizing he was nicer that way. Tsukki was in the hospital for two weeks. "The last time he ate too many bananas he ended up in the hospital for two weeks. Please don't." Yamaguchi pleaded.

Sugawara smacked both Tanaka and Nishinoya on the back of the head before scolding them.

"Leave your brothers alone you two." Sugawara took his role as the mother very seriously. Especially after Cecelia called him grandma.

"Yes mom~" The two scolded children said.

 **Volleydorks POV end~**

It didn't take more than another 30 minutes for me to finish my test and I was able to call Lucy-chan to pick us up. With Yamaguchi's help I was able to get Kei-kun in the car and we got him home with little trouble. When we got home, I kissed Cecelia on the head and made a separate dinner for Kei. Something light on the stomach. He sometimes needed help in eating, but dinner went without a hitch. It was funny though. Aki-chan and Lucy-chan said they've never seen Kei so cooperative before when he was sick. I didn't think much of it as I kept feeding Kei his food. I put Cecelia to bed, got ready for bed myself, and said goodnight to Aki-chan and Lucy-chan before trying to get Kei into bed.

"Kei, you said you were tired, so why not go to bed?" There was silence and at first I thought he had finally asleep before a whispered plea cut through the silence.

" … Don't leave me." He whispered while clutching onto my sleeve. He looked so alone.

"I won't leave you. I promise." I whispered back as I stroked his hair.

"Ok." He slowly released my sleeve and scooted over so I had room to lie next to him. "Would you like me to sing you something?" He nodded silently and I thought for a few minutes what I wanted to sing before a song came to mind and I began to sing while still petting his head.

 **Lauren Aquilina-King**

You're alone, you're on your own, so what?

Have you gone blind?

Have you forgotten what you have and what is yours?

Glass half empty, glass half full

Well either way you won't be going thirsty

Count your blessings not your flaws

You've got it all

You lost your mind in the sound

There's so much more

You can reclaim your crown

You're in control

Rid off the monsters inside your head

Put all your faults to bed

You can be king again

You don't get what all this is about

You're too wrapped up in your self doubt

You've got that young blood, set it free

You've got it all

You lost your mind in the sound

There's so much more

You can reclaim your crown

You're in control

Rid off the monsters inside your head

Put all your faults to bed

You can be king

There's method in my madness

There's no logic in your sadness

You don't gain a single thing from misery

Take it from me

You've got it all

You lost your mind in the sound

There's so much more

You can reclaim your crown

You're in control

Rid off the monsters inside your head

Put all your faults to bed

You can be king

You've got it all

You lost your mind in the sound

There's so much more

You can reclaim your crown

You're in control

Rid off the monsters inside your head

Put all your faults to bed

You can be king again

Kei was soon asleep and I followed him into sleep not soon after with my hand still laying on top of his head. That night I dreamt of chocolate, blue skies, stars, and feathers. I never felt beautiful until today when Kei said those things about me.

 **Day 2**

When I woke up that morning, it was to Lucy-chan smiling down at me as she shook me awake.

"Good morning Sylar. Thank you for taking care of Kei."

"It's nothing." I was slightly confused why we were whispering, before I realized I couldn't move when I tried to get up. That's when I noticed the position I was in: Kei's legs were tangled with mine, his arm was holding me around my waist, and my face was pushed into his chest as his arm held me there. I blushed bright red as Lucy-chan snickered behind her hand. Meany.

"Need help?" She asked with fake sincerity. I pouted up at her, still trying to wiggle out of Kei's surprisingly strong grasp. Don't let those thin arms fool ya, he is strong. I soon gave up when, in response to my wiggling, Kei groaned and held onto me tighter while laying his head on top of my head. I blushed even brighter before I asked for her help.

"Please help me." She laughed for a second longer before the distinct sound of a camera going off was heard. I turned my head slightly to see Aki-chan and Cecelia also in the room. Aki-chan was smiling a goofy smile and holding a camera.

"Oops." Aki said without a sliver of remorse. "Didn't know the shutter was on." God you all suck.

Finally, Lucy began trying to wake Kei up. It took a few minutes, but he began to wake up. He woke up slowly and looked at his mom curiously.

"What mom?" He said as he tried to bury his face back in his pillow and go back to sleep.

"One, you need to get up for school. Two, breakfast is ready. Three, Sylar can't get up unless you stop holding onto her so tightly." Why does she sound so calm? Have I been here too long that I've corrupted her or has she always been this evil?

I could feel Kei stiffen slightly before he opened his eyes and looked down at me. He didn't say anything as he stared down at me unblinkingly and a small blush began to creep onto my face the longer he stared.

"Umm… good morning?"

With a start, Kei unwrapped his arm from my waist, untangled his legs with mine, flailed around for a second, before _shoving_ me out of his bed. I fell with a yelp and landed with a groan. I sat up while rubbing my head and stared at Kei who looked pretty sorry.

"Are you legit man? Seriously?"

"Sorry." He mumbled while looking away from me with a wince. I sighed softly while standing up and brushing imaginary dust off my clothes.

"It's aight. Come on we're almost late." As I passed Aki, I slapped him upside the head. "Stop laughing ya damn hyena."

"Language! There is a young impressionable child here!" Aki said scandalized as he covered Cecelia's ears with his hands.

"She's heard worse from me. She _knows_ worse. She's been corrupted from the very beginning. No one can save her now." I said with an eye roll as I walked out the room to get ready for school.

20 minutes later, Kei and I was walking out of his house with some toast in our hands and miso soup in our bellies. Kei now knows that it was Hinata who put bananas in his drink and I was right when I said that he would try to kill him. I vowed silently to myself to run interference between him and Hinata. It was then I got a text message.

 _Your ass will be home tonight or you will regret it. Do you understand you useless bitch?_

I frowned down at my phone as I sent my reply back.

 _I understand._

"Sorry Kei. I won't be able to go with you to volleyball practice tonight or stay with you. Father has finally come home and he wants to see me." I said with a fake smile that threatened to crumble in front of me. Kei seemed to stop planning Hinata's murder and where to hide the body as he looked at me with furrowed eyebrows.

"Everything okay?" He asked with concern.

"Yeah. I'll survive." A less bitter smile came on my face as we kept walking to school.

When we got inside I kept my vow, and whenever I saw a head of orange hair, I turned Kei around and went in another direction. I'm pretty sure he knew what I was doing, but he didn't stop me. We met with Michi-chan and Yama-chan and they seemed relieved to see Kei alright. Of course Michi just had to be a sneaky bitch.

"Hey Sylar can I see your phone real quick?"

"Sure." I handed her my phone and the next thing I know, she's typing away on my phone. I was about to ask her what she was doing before a sound from Kei's bag interrupted me.

 _Whachh! Whachh! Whachh!_

We were all frozen except for Michi-chan who was laughing on the ground. Kei-kun slowly pulled his phone out of his bag and saw that Michi changed his ringtone for me to a whipping sound.

I rolled my eyes at her childishness before helping Kei turn everything back to the way it was. I then made my way to the teacher's room again since they still had to grade my test before I could be placed in a new class. I spent lunch with everyone but once school was over I immediately began to walk home. Kei followed me part way, but I made him stay when he tried to go past his own house.

"Kei, I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself."

"I know that it's just…" He paused and frowned at the ground before looking into my eyes with a seriousness I don't usually see in his eyes. "Be careful."

" … I will."

I walked in the front door and barely dodged the flying bottle of sake that was heading for my face. I crouched on the ground and covered my head as more bottles flew at the door and fell around me like deadly rain. I could hear _father_ yelling and screaming at me.

"You worthless bitch! Where have you been? You've been gone for 9 days and did you just expect me to clean up this pig sty of a house? Cook the food? Buy groceries? Did you? God! You're even more worthless than your whore of a mom. At least she sends money every month from the job she takes overseas. I don't blame her going overseas either. I'd rather be over there then here looking at your ugly face everyday. You are worthless and will amount to nothing! No one will love you, you ugly, disgusting, wench! Who would love someone who killed her own father? You despicable murderer. I'd tell you to kill yourself, but I still have use for you." He finally ran out of bottles to throw at me. I was thankful since my face, hands, and legs had scratches on them, but that's not what had me frozen and shaking on the ground. His words shouldn't hurt. I've heard them for so long, I should be numb to them. So why? Why can I feel tears streaming down my face. "Dammit! Get me some more sake girl! And clean up this mess!" He growled. I stayed crouched trying to calm my emotions, but I must have stayed down too long. The next thing I know my hand is being yanked away from my head and held in a bruising grasp. I look up to see the angry face of my step-father and wince as I feel my bones in my wrist grinding together. That was gonna bruise.

"Do as I say girl. _Now."_ He let my wrist go, and pushed me forward. I stumbled slightly, but recovered and walked to the kitchen to get some more alcohol. After handing him what he wanted, I began to clean up the mess that accumulated over my 9 day absence. It took hours to clean the whole house and to cook food that should last a long time, so that way _father_ wouldn't have to wait for me to cook for him all the time. He could just heat it up in the microwave. I silently made my way up into my prison and cleaned and bandaged my wounds before I laid on the bed, trying to clear my mind and sleep. Before I met Kei, it was never hard to sleep here. Before I met Kei, I never cried at the words my step-father threw at me. Before Kei… I thought I was okay. But he's ruined me. Destroyed me. Who's going to pick up the broken remains of my wall? I'm too tired to do it. I'm just so tired.

That night, I dreamt of never ending darkness, so deep that no one could hear me scream as I was killed slowly from the inside.

 **Day 3**

I woke with a gasp as I remembered the dream I had. My body was still shaking at the horrible screams in that darkness. At the image of my skin, muscles, and blood being torn from my body. Leaving me broken and disfigured. Never to be whole again. Never to be fixed.

I pushed myself off my bed and slowly got ready for school. I still had bandages on, and I knew people would ask questions, but I could lie. I would have to. After a small breakfast and making sure my food was packed, I made my way to school. The still cool air helped me clear my head and I was able to put a weak wall up to protect myself.

I made it to school and walked straight towards the teacher's lounge. I bumped into Ms. Ringo and she smiled at me brightly before she placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Sylar! There ya are. I just got good news. You were placed in my class!" She cheered. Warmth rose in that dark space I called my heart, and light filled my eyes at the news and her genuine happiness. "Now you really are my favorite student." She said softly as she ruffled my hair.

"Yeah, I guess I am. You're definitely still my favorite teacher." I said with a smile. She laughed softly, but then she frowned when she looked at my face.

 _No one will love you, you ugly, disgusting, wench!_

He's right. No one cares no one-

"Sylar what happened to you? You have scratches everywhere. And your wrist is bandaged. Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh… Oh! These? These are… nothing. I just… tripped." The fuck was that? I've lied to her before. I've lied to everyone before. So why do I feel like there is acid on my tongue and fire in my throat as I try to lie. God. I really am useless.

Ms. Ringo didn't look convinced, but she let it go and we walked to class together. I got more questions from my friends when I walked into class about my injuries, but I told them the same thing I told Ms. Ringo.

"I thought I told you to be careful." I heard Kei mutter from behind me.

"Sorry. I forgot where I was when I tripped. It's been so long, I forgot where the holes were." Yeah, the holes in my life.

Class started and it was great. I sat in the seat in front of Kei, Yachi was on the other side of Yamaguchi, and Ame sat a few seats on the side of me. Sadly Mischa and Mika were on the other side of the room, but we made funny faces at each other when Ms. Ringo wasn't looking and threw paper balls at each other. It was fun, and I never felt happier. I could even ignore that gaping hole in my heart and just bask in the warmth this class provided. Until, someone snatched that warmth away from me.

 **Lunch break~**

It happened during lunch… again. What's with people ruining lunch for me? I was talking with Kei-kun, Michi-chan, Yama-chan, Yachi-chan, Mika-chan, and Mischa-chan, when Ame walked up to us. She was being very stand-offish during class and I figured she needed some space.

"Ame-chan! How are you this fine-" I started before I was interrupted.

"I hate you." Ame whispered.

"What?" I must have heard her wrong.

"I hate you." Nope. I heard her correctly.

"I don't under-" I stood up and tried to walk closer to her before her words froze me to the ground.

"How could you do that to our classmates? To Akira-kun? It was just a joke, and what do you do? You get them _arrested._ Akira-kun was right. You are a selfish bitch."

 _Loser_

 _Bitch_

 _No one wants you here_

 _Just die make our day_

 _No one cares_

 _Whore_

 _Stupid_

"Ame-" My wall is crumbling. I can't look anyone in the face and I just stare at the ground as she continues her monologue.

"No! No, you are going to listen to me now. I came to this school late in the year, and our classmates warned me about you. I felt sorry for you at first, and just watched silently on the sidelines. Akira-kun came up to me and talked to me. He showed me around school, walked me home, gave me some of his lunch, he was my first friend. My first and only love. So when he asked me to do a favor for him. I didn't question it. Because I would do anything for him: my soulmate. He asked me to become friends with _you._ You talked so much. You complained all the time. You thought you were _better_ than Akira-kun. How else do you think Akira-kun knew so many personal things about you? How he knew _just what to say_ to hurt you? It was because I told him! God how I hated having to sit there and listen to you talk. But I would do anything for Akira-kun. Anything. I knew you were allergic to macadamias. Akira-kun told me. He knew none of those other bitches would give you something he made, but I would. And you trusted me. Didn't you Sylar? You don't know how I laughed as I saw you choke, when you were flailing on the ground like a dying fish, and cried like a baby. Whenever I think about it, I laugh, and laugh, and laugh."

"Stop it." My wall is crumbling at every word she throws at me.

You think anyone cares for you?"

 _You are worthless and will amount to nothing!_

"Stop it." The voice of my step-father and Ame are mixing together. Cutting me deeper with every word.

"No one cares!"

 _No one will love you._

"Please stop it." My voice cracks as I plead for the voices to stop.

"Just go kill yourself!"

 _I'd tell you to kill yourself, but I still have use for you._

"Please." Tears are falling and I don't know what to do. I feel so worthless.

"You are worthless, useless, and everyone hates-" A paper ball hit her in the face.

"Get out." Kei whispered while staring at her with cold eyes.

"Wha-?" Another paper ball interrupted Ame.  
"Get out." Michi said while placing her phone down that recorded the whole thing.

"Get out. Yamaguchi said with a hateful edge to his voice after he threw his paper ball.  
"Get out." Another paper ball. Yachi whispered with an uncharacteristic frown on her face.

" _Get out."_ 2 erasers hit her. Mika and Mischa said in unison.

"Get out of our class." Another paper ball. A random voice said from in the room.

"GET OUT OF OUR CLASS!" The class screamed as one as they stood from their seats and bombarded Ame with paper balls, pencils, anything they could throw.

"Sylar is my best friend, and if you say anymore, I will throw another desk at your face." Michi's voice could be heard over the crowd.

"Sylar is a great friend." Yamaguchi.

"Sylar is nice." Yachi.

"Caring." Mika.  
"Funny." Mischa.

"Quirky." A classmate.  
"Awesome." Another classmate.  
"Our friend." Another classmate.

"It's _you_ we don't want here." Kei.  
"Get out of our class." A classmate.  
 _"GET OUT!"_ Everyone in the room screamed.

"Ms. Ringo, are you just going to let them do this?" The chalk eraser hit her and stained her uniform white with chalk dust.

"Get out of my class Ms. Ishotsuke."

Ame looked at everyone with angry eyes before she stomped out of the class like a petulant child.

I stared wide eyed and silent as I saw my classmates stand up for me. I could feel Michi-chan wrap her arms around me and hold me close as I cried on her shoulder. A hand landed on my head and I looked to see Kei not looking at me as he patted my head.

"We love you Sylar. And we will protect you from _anyone_ who tries to hurt you." I heard Ms. Ringo say from my left side. A chorus of agreements came from everyone in the room, and I could feel that dark space in my chest lighten. The love of so many people helped me feel warm inside. I didn't feel so alone anymore. I laughed in Michi's shoulder as I pulled away from her hug and stood straight. I wiped my eyes free of my tears and turned to face the class.

"Was paper balls the best you could do? Amateurs. I expected better. Especially you Michi-chan."

"I didn't have enough time to buy silly string, rope, and a watermelon." She said with a shrug. Everyone laughed and we all set to cleaning up the mess that was made.

After that debacle, we all ate lunch together and had fun. Michi told me her dad picked up Ame and that she would be charged with aiding in a criminal act and bullying. After school I talked with all of my friends before I made my way home. When I walked through the door, father was passed out surrounded by girls smelling like cheap perfume and sex. I woke up the women my step-father paid for, gave them the money he promised them, and sent them on their way. I made sure to clean up the house and left some more alcohol near him with a note that said dinner was in the microwave. I made my way to do my homework and when I was finished, I went to bed and dreamt of flying balls of paper, laughter, and warmth. It was the best dream I ever had in my prison.

 **Day 4**

The next morning, I woke up with a smile on my face. No matter what anyone said, I wasn't alone. I would never have to be alone again. The walk to school was uneventful, and truthfully today itself was completely normal. Except for a revelation that had me in conflict. It started in class. Yachi-chan was talking to Yama-chan and I could see that Yachi and Yama would blush when they talked to each other. When one wasn't looking, they would attempt to sneak glances at each other, and that's when I realized…

Yachi liked Yama.

Michi liked Yama.

Yama liked Yachi.

Yama liked Michi.

Isn't that just wonderfully fucked up?

At lunch I pulled Michi-chan aside and had her look at the sight of Yama and Yachi. They were talking, laughing, blushing, and trying to sneak glances at each other. They were both being horribly awkward, but they liked that about each other. They _liked_ each other.

"He won't wait for you forever Michiyo. You either take him, or you lose him. I can't choose for you, and I've helped you as much as I could. It's up to you now." I left her alone after that. It was cruel, I know, but I had to get it into her head that if she continued to think that she could dance around the issue and toe the line with Yamaguchi, she's _wrong._

After that, the day went on as normal. Even if Michi was more quiet than usual, Yama looked at her with concern once or twice before going back to talking to Yachi, it was normal. I didn't blame Yachi or tried to have her back off because it wasn't my place. I interfered enough already, and now it's up to the players of this game to get to the finish. It is not my choice.

When school was over, I had to go home. There was once again, more whores in the house and a large disgusting mess for me to clean up. Yep, this is what he spends the money mother sends every month: cheap booze and cheap women. Step-father hates spending money on me and my sister (When he remembers she exists). My grandmother, God rest her soul, gave me all of her money in her will after she died. Half of it would have went to my dad, her son, but… can't give money to a dead man can you? She told her lawyers that mother and step-father were to have _NO_ control over the money. Even if I was still young. She wrote that I was mature enough and allowed me to have full control over the money. First I put money away for Cecelia's and I college fund, then I went and paid for her daycare, our clothes, and the food I put on the table. With leftover money, I would spend it on gifts for Cecelia and friends.

I finished my homework quickly and decided to go to bed early. I had no desire to be awake when step-father decided to wake up. I had no nightmares, but no pleasant dreams either. I simply fell asleep and dreamed of nothing.

 **Day 5**

So today… well it certainly could have gone better.

I walked out the house in the morning and I decided to check the mail before I went to school. I saw one letter addressed to me. It was from my lawyer, I was already almost late to school and decided that I would look at it after school, not like it'll be looked at by any other person.

"Hey peeps!" I called when I walked into class.

"Hey Sylar." I heard from the majority of people in class.

"Sup fam." Michi-chan called while I made my way to my seat. Her smile was slightly sad and I could see bags under eyes. She must have stayed up late thinking about what I told her. I smiled an encouraging smile before walking over to Kei-kun and sitting on top of his desk.

"You have your own desk ya know?"  
"Yes I do know this, but I haven't annoyed you in a while and decided that needed to be changed. How's Cecelia?"

"Whatever, and she's fine. She misses you though."

"Yeah, I miss her too. Hopefully I can see her today."  
"You will."

"Huh?"

"MOMMY!" A voice screamed from behind me.

"Cecelia?" As I turned around in shock, I felt a small body collide with my leg. When I looked down, there was Cecelia holding the edge of my skirt and looking at me with teary eyes.

"Where were you? You just _left._ Did I do something wrong?"

"Oh sweet pea. No, no that's not it at all. Father came home from… work and I had to… catch up with him."

"You still love me?"

"I'll always love and protect you. You know that."

"Yeah… "

"Come on, let's sit at my desk hmm?"

I brought her to my desk and she sat in my lap for the rest of class. She would ask questions about what we were learning sometimes, but for the most part she would stay silent.

 **Lunch break~**

Why is it always lunch? No, seriously. Why the _fuck_ does shit keep hitting the fan during lunch? Like come on, that's just bullshit. Ok… let me back up.

I was with my group of friends and was feeding Cecelia, who was still sitting on my lap, some food from my lunchbox. Everything was going great… until the classroom door was thrown open.

"Sylar!"

 _No. No, please, not him._

"Sylar get over here now!"

 _Why is father here?_

I stood up slowly, and pushed Cecelia behind me. She clinged to my skirt, and as I looked into the furious eyes of my father I just cursed my luck this week.

"Father," Gasps rang through the room at the thought that this unshaven, ugly, and alcohol smelling man was my father. "What are you doing here?" I kept Cecelia behind me with my arm, blocking her as best I could from his sight.

"What am I doing here?" He growled as he stalked closer. I saw some people stand up, but I shook my head silently and they sat back down. "What the fuck is this?" He threw something on the desk in front of me. It was the letter from my lawyer.

"It is a letter from my attorney containing information on the case I am holding against-" I stopped with a jolt as he slammed his hand down on the desk.

"I know what the damn letter says. What I want to know, is why you think you can use _my_ money to pay for something so stupid."

"It is not stupid. I almost died because of what they-"

"Good riddance! They would have done us all a favor getting rid of you once and for all! You are not going to use _my_ money for something that should have happened a long time ago. I already have to use my money on you and that worthless sister of yours. Never been happier when I paid for that damn brat to get out of my house and put her into a daycare for parents who work long or travel too much. More like parents who don't want to look at their ugly beasts."

"That's not true." A small voice from behind me stopped my step-father's rant. I froze as Cecelia talked. "Mommy loves me and wouldn't put me there just to get away from me."

"Cecelia hush." I tried to stop her, but it was too late."

"Ohh… so there's the brat huh?" He took a step closer and I took a step back. This continued until both Cecelia and I was against the wall and father a few steps away from us. "Trust me. Your mother _loathes_ you. Come here little girl. Let me teach you some _respect."_ He reached for her but I put myself between the two and turned my face to Cecelia.

"Cecelia go over to papa."

"But mama."

"Now Cecelia. Don't argue with me on this." She slowly nodded her head in consent before walking over to Kei, and, thank God, he pushed her behind him.

"Heh. Dumb bitch doesn't even know her own father from another student or her mother from a worthless little girl." I stepped forward away from the wall at my step-father's words.

"You are not her father, and that miserable excuse for a woman, is not her mother. I am the only parent she's ever known and I am going to keep it like that so she never becomes a bottom feeder like you."

 _SLAP!_

The slap was nothing I didn't expect. I fell to the ground as my head turned from the strength he put behind it.

"You don't talk like that to me. Ever. Maybe you need some more lessons in respect. You should be damn grateful for everything I've done for you and your runt of a sister."

"The fuck have you ever done for us you bastard? You don't pay for _shit_ in that house." I growled viciously. He grabbed my arm and pulled me off the ground. His grip was bruising, but I was tired of this man ruining my life and I was sick of my new classmates seeing me in such vulnerable positions almost everyday. This ends _now._

"Now you listen he-"

"No, you listen. I pay the bills for the house, I pay for the food, Cecelia's and I's clothes, books, and her daycare you delusional oaf! I pay for all of it! You use the women's, who calls herself our mother, money to buy booze, drugs, and girls, because God knows you can't get a woman to like you without having to pay her! Mom only married you because it was getting hard for her to find people to watch us while she went and left us at home for work. You're nothing to her except a Goddamn, glorified, babysitter! She doesn't love you! _No girl loves you!_ You are a worthless little shit who can't get a job, let alone keep one. I have had to use the money my dead grandma gave me, yeah not you or that bitch but _me,_ and the money from the job I was forced to get to pay for everything. Everyday I have to go home to a house filled with the smell of smoke, perfume, sex and alcohol. I have to clean up _your_ mess and get those women out the house. I had to pay your gambling debts when they came by the house and calm the people of our neighborhood down when you went and did something _stupid!_ You have thrown me out the house when you needed _time alone_ with women you, let me make this clear, _had to pay to make them sleep with you._ There was never a need for you to worry about paying for the lawyer because _what money would you have used when you ain't got no fucking job, you piece of trash?"_ I ripped my arm from his grasp and looked at him with such disgust and loathing, that I could see some of my classmates flinch.

"I have taken care of Cecelia ever since I was 9 years old. Our dear mother couldn't stand to look at us, and did her damn best to ignore Cecelia. She plugged her ears to her cries of hunger and fear, shut her eyes to the blood that came from her scraped knee, cover her nose to the smell of an unclean Cecelia, and made damn sure to never touch her. You weren't any better. When she cried I fed her, or comforted her from a nightmare, carried her when she had a bloody knee, bathed and changed her, and made sure to always hug her. She was never that woman's daughter, she was mine. I took her out of that damn house the first time you _smashed a fucking bottle over her head when she was crying!_ I put her somewhere she would be safe and away from you and her. I've dealt with your harsh words, the horrible sights, and the cuts and bruises you give me for her. Always for Cecelia. And if you do not get the fuck out of my classroom right the fuck now, I will do something I will never regret." I finally ended my rant with a threat I met with my whole being.

It was silent for a few moments, and I thought he would heed my warning and leave. I have never been more happy to be wrong.

He curled his fists with a vicious scowl and threw a punch at me. I leaned to the side so I didn't get hurt before punching him in the face. Hard.

"Get out of our lives. _Now._ I have no qualms in breaking your face and kicking your ass if it means you will leave Cecelia alone. Do you understand?"

He spat on the ground before snarling,

"Fuck you."

I shrugged slightly before bitch slapping him in the face. His face was bruised, but nothing was broken… sadly.

"I'm not going to ask you again. Do you understand?" I asked as if talking about the weather.

He gave a pitiful groan before nodding his head.

"Get out."

It didn't take long for him to leave the room. It was silent after he left. No one knew what to say after all they had learned. I blew the hair out of my face and turned to look at my group of friends, but I didn't look at their faces. I looked at the light of my life who looked at me with a trembling lip and teary eyes. I kneeled on the ground and opened my arms wide.

"Come here sweet pea."

She let go of Kei's jacket, and rushed at me. Her tiny arms wrapped around my neck as she sobbed into my shirt.

"It's alright sweetie. Everything is going to be okay." I tried to shush her, but I just held her tightly to me and did my best to calm her.

"Are you sure you're okay mommy? It looked like he hit you pretty hard?" Cecelia asked as she tenderly rubbed my quickly bruising face. I smiled and held her hand in mine.

"I'm alright. It's nothing I haven't handled before."

It was only then that things began to click in everyone's mind:

 _Her wrist was bandaged at the festival._

 _Her hand hurt too much to eat that day and she wouldn't let anyone touch it._

 _She was outside in the rain the first time Kei found her._

 _She said she forgot her house keys when they were on the keychain of her bag._

 _She had band-aids on her face when she came to school after going home for a while._

 _She was rarely home, either outside or at another friend's house._

 _She never wanted to go home._

How could we not have known?

"Hello ma? Yeah, can you tell dad to pick up a man called Gray Katashi? Mmhmm. Yeah. Abuse and neglect charges. Yep. I know its a sucky week. Yeah. Oh and ma? How long would it take for you to get some adoption papers signed?" It was that question that had me staring at Michi-chan like she was a complete loon. Michi didn't even give me a glance as she continued talking to her mom about making a room for Cecelia and I. Only after the conversation was over with her mom did Michi look at me. She looked at the bandages covering the small cuts from shards of glass, the bruise on my face, and the bruise on my arm before looking me in the eyes.

"I am not letting my sister and her child continue to be unhappy if I can help it." Was all Michi said.

Not much happened after that. Class went on as planned at my prompting and the day ended semi normal. I ended up going to Michi's house to meet with her parents. I brought Cecelia with me and I told them the truth of what happened in school and what life was like at home.

I slept over at Michi's house, along with Cecelia, until the adoption papers were finalized.

That night I dreamt of chains snapping and flying free into the sky.

 **Weekend~**

Not much happened over at Michi's house. The papers were finalized and Cecelia and I changed our last name from Gray to our dad's name, Akio. Cecelia and I went over to Kei's house and were greeted by big hugs from Lucy-chan and Aki-chan.

The weekend was pretty uneventful, but i'd rather have that as an ending to this hectic week than anything else.

I was finally free, and I couldn't be any happier.

 **Hi you guys! Sorry it took me so long to update. This week… jeez this week. There wasn't suppose to be that much angst but, boom! There it was. I hope you enjoyed this bumpy ride with Sylar and stay tuned for the next and final chapter. Hopefully soon, but no promises. Please review. BYE~~**


	6. Brothers & Clubs

**Hello lovelies! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Technically that much angst wasn't suppose to happen, but I wouldn't be me if angst didn't make its way into every chapter.**

 **ALSO! I am sorry for being gone so long. I had SOLs and exams for high school I'm also taking college classes over the summer so I was busy with that.**

 **Summermangoes: God damn liar. Your ass was reading fanfics and waiting to the very last minute to do college work.**

… **same thing.**

 **IMPORTANT**

 **I know I said that there would be one long chapter, but it got hella long so there will be 5 more chapters before this story is over. Ok, so… the chapters just kind of go throughout the year. I have no timeline for this so you can make up whenever this happens. Again there is no specific time for these chapters, no specific date, or anything. The order I write it in is when it happened first but other than that, no timeline.**

 **That is all. Enjoy~~**

* * *

 **~Brothers & Clubs~**

I was sitting in class with everyone during lunch when I got a phone call. I was ecstatic when I looked at the caller ID: Nii-chan.

 **(Sylar is** REGULAR **Brother is BOLD)**

Nii-chan! It's been awhile. How've ya been?

 **Sylar-chan~ I've been good. You?**

Hahaha. It's been an eventful month.

 **How so?**

Well… My old class was arrested for trying to kill me and my step-father was arrested for abusing both Cecelia and I.

 **…**

Nii-chan?

 **…**

Nii-chan?

 **…**

Nii-chan? Are you ok-

 **WHAAA?! Oh my God. Are you two ok?**

We're fine Nii-chan. Promise.

 **Why didn't you tell me?**

I didn't want you to worry. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself.

 **But Sylar-chaaaan~**

It's over now Nii-chan. Let's talk about something happy. How're you and your boyfriend?

 **(Sigh) He's fine. Although now he's worried about you?**

I'd imagine so with your big mouth screaming.

 **So mean~**

You know I love you Nii-chan.

 **I love you too Imouto-chan. Which is why I have a surprise for you.**

Surprise? Wait Nii-chan what are you planning?

 **Patience Imouto-chan, patience.**

Fuck your patience, what are you planning?

 **…**

Nii-chan?

 **…**

Don't do this to me Nii-chan. Answer me.

 **…**

Nii-chan!

 **SURPRISE!**

 **(Call over)**

I turned at the sound of the door being flung open, and the sound of Nii-chan's voice. There standing at the entrance to my class was…

"Tooru-Nii-chan?!"

Oikawa Tooru was standing in my class like nothing was wrong. Little shit. He was smiling a cocky smile before a slap from behind had his head moving forward.

"Idiot." A gruff voice said coming into view.

"Hajime-chan too?!" Why are they here?

"Sorry kid. I thought you knew we were coming." He looked sheepish before shooting a glare Nii-chan's way.

"I wanted to see you~" He said as he walked closer and began hugging me around the waist.

"Child." I insulted him fondly, but I just stroked his incredibly soft hair.

That's when I noticed the silence in the classroom. I looked around to see everyone looking at the three of us shocked.

"What's up with you guys?"

"He's your _brother?"_ Yama-chan asked me.

"No, he's not my _real_ brother. He's as much a brother to me as Michi-chan is a sister. Minus the adoption. Obviously." I answered with a laugh.

"Ayu-chan adopted you?" Nii-chan asked.

"That I did. Damn nightmare if you ask me." Michi-chan said.

"Nobody asked." I snarked at her.

"Alright. Now that we have succesfully fucked everyone's mind, what did you call me for nii-chan?" I asked while looking at the man still hugging me.

"I wanted to see you!" He whined as he pressed even closer to me.

"What else did you want?" I know you nii-chan. You're not slick.

"I want to go to your job." Ahhh. Figures. He always gets a discount if i'm with him

"Eeeh? I'm not working tonight." I don't want to get wrapped up in helping. Too much work. Too lazy.

"Pleeeaaasseee?" God this fucking child.

" …" Maybe if I ignore him he'll leave…

"Pleeassee?" Is he using puppy dog eyes?

" …" He's not gonna leave is he?

"Plee-" Dammit!

"FINE! Shit man. Just zip it." I cracked what was way too early.

"Yaayy!" Fuck your puppy eyes.

"I'm bringing friends." I love you, but no.

"Who ya bringin?" He asks curiously.

"Michi, obviously, Kei and Yama." I said while pointing at the three who are going with me.

"Do we get any say in this?" Michi asks while gesturing to the three of them.

"No." I answered bluntly. And she knew I would just break into her room and get her ready myself before breaking into the other two's house and dragging them with me.

"Great! Meet you there!" Nii-chan cheered before standing up and kissing me on the forehead.

I waved good bye to the two of them as they walked back to the door.

"Bye Nii-chan. Bye Hajime-chan." They waved goodbye as they left.

"What?" I asked as everyone was staring at me. It's not like this is the worst thing to happen. This is, in truth, very tame. They should be happy.

"Your life is insane." One classmate, Tetsuya, said.

"I know. I've lived it."

* * *

The rest of the day went on as usual. Kei and Yama had practice tonight, but thankfully it's Friday, so we can still go to my job after they finish and rest up a little. I was walking with Yama, Kei, and Michi to practice when I started talking.

"Sooo… I've already called all ya'lls parents and they're cool with y'all staying out late. Just gotta be back by midnight at the latest." I said casually.

"What?!" Michi screeched.  
"How did you get my house number?" Yama asked in horror while Kei just sighed in resignation.

"First, you heard me right Michi. Second… a magician never reveals her secrets." I answered with a snicker and wink.

"Meaning she broke into the teacher's lounge and snooped." Michi stated with a raised eyebrow.

"You know what bitch?" I asked in mock anger.  
"What?" She snarked back with an over dramatic eye roll.  
" … you are completely correct." I answered with a shrug as we continued walking.  
"Doesn't even _try_ to deny it." Michi mutters before dropping the subject.

"Where do you even work?" Kei asked the million dollar question.

I snorted before looking at him out the corner of my eye before answering, "Secret."

When practice ended, Michi and I walked home. Before we left the guys, I told them that Michi will go to Yama's house and help him choose an outfit and that I'd go to Kei's house and help him with his. And, no, you have no say in this. They agreed after a few minutes of complaining, but they know it would happen either way.

* * *

After dinner, Michi and I went to get dressed:

Michi had her hair placed in a ponytail touching her neck with her bangs covering her left eye. Gray eyeshadow covered her eyes and a light pink lip gloss was added to her lips to give off a more natural look. She was wearing a white, sleeveless, straightneck dress that fell to just below her knees with tulle underneath to give the skirt a poof. Black lace wrapped around the midsection in a makeshift corset that accentuated her small waist and lovely curves. A black and white beaded bracelet was on her right wrist and black flats completed the look.

My hair was left down to touch the middle of my back in soft waves. Light green eyeshadow made my hazel eyes pop and dark purple lipstick gave me a dark look. I was wearing a sleeveless, dark emerald green, straightneck, dress that went to mid thigh with tulle underneath to give the skirt a poof. Black lace covered the skirt while silver glitter lightly sparkled the top of the dress. I wore silver gladiator sandals that went to just above my ankles and had an inch heel. The look was completed with a thick silver snake bracelet on my left wrist with the snake biting its own tail and bright green eyes shining in the light. Slytherin Pride!

After we got ready, Michi went to help Yama with his outfit and I went to help Kei. I hugged Cecelia goodbye and sang her to sleep before I left. When I got to Kei's house, I was met by Lucy-chan who complemented me on my outfit and accessories. I thanked her before moving to Kei's room. I knocked on his door and walked in. He stared for a few seconds at my outfit and I shifted silently as his eyes slowly dragged over my body. I blushed slightly at the attention before turning and looking through his closet.

In the end, after a lot of protests, I got him to wear black sneakers, tight fitting black jeans, and a light gold shirt with ¾ sleeves to match his eyes. Before Kei escaped the house, Aki-chan caught sight of us. He looked at my outfit for only a few seconds before pointing at me and shouting, "SLYTHERIN PRIDE!"

"YOU UNDERSTAND!" I shouted back. He high fived me and said, "You are Slytherin's princess. You must represent our house with grace, beauty, and pride." In his best Snape voice. I couldn't help but snark him as Kei and I walked out the house, "Yes Professor Snape."

"10 points from Slytherin for your cheek young lady!" I snickered for a few minutes as Kei looked at me with exasperation.

We met up with Michi and Yama a few minutes later. Yama was dressed in black converse, blue jeans, and a brown short sleeved shirt. "Heeeyyy! Damn, we're good at picking out outfits for you two." I said with a smirk.

"And… where are we going again?" Kei asks with annoyance clear in his voice as we begin walking again.

"You'll see. It's another five minutes away."

"Where's Tooru and Hajima meeting us?" Michi asked.

"Oh, they're meeting us there." I answered.

The five minutes passed with both Kei and Yama asking us if we were going to an illegal place. Michi and I answered with no's each time and even if we assured them it wasn't bad, they never seemed to listen.

"SYLAR! MICHI!" We heard Nii-chan yell. I laughed as I waved back at him. As we got closer, I muttered 'teases the both of them' under my breath to Michi and she laughed as an answer while silently agreeing.

Nii-chan was wearing black sneakers, black, tight, leather pants, and a Seijoh blue collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbow. Obviously, someone wanted to get lucky tonight.

Hajime-chan wore brown boots, blue jeans, and a tight, dark blue, almost black, shirt that strained against his muscles. Obviously, Nii-chan was not the only one hoping to get some action.

"Are you two planning something after tonight? Was I just an excuse for you two to dress up to get the other hot and bothered before you boned each other?" I asked once we got closer. Hajime blushed and Kei and Yama choked while Michi and Tooru just laughed. Tooru-nii-chan then hugged Hajime's bara arms to him before singing, "Maaayyybbee~~" I snorted a laugh as I looked up at the place we were at.

"Well, this is where I work. Welcome to _Bloody Base_ guys." I said to Kei and Yama.

"You work at a _nightclub?_ Is that even legal?" Yama asked.

"No. Probably not. Welp! Let's go!" I cheered before grabbing Kei's arm and dragging him towards the bouncer. "Hey, Toni. I've got some innocent minds to corrupt."

Toni smiled when he saw me. "Sylar! I didn't know you were working tonight?"  
"I'm not, Nii-chan wanted to hang out."  
"I got you. Well go on in." He said as he lifted the velvet rope. As we walked past, I could see Tony reach for Kei's ass.

"Hands off Toni. This one's mine and that one's Michi's. We didn't bring them for you." I said while sticking my tongue out at him.

"Aww. Why don't you ever bring someone for me?" He pouted.  
"Next time. Promise." I said with a laugh as I pulled Kei further inside.

"You said that last time." He shouted at my retreating form.

* * *

I continued to laugh even as we reached the bar. "Sorry about Toni. Any guy who goes through that door, Toni tries to feel them up." I sat down on the bar stool and swiveled it around to look at everyone assembled. The music was blaring and the strobe lights painted different colors and shadows on everyone's faces and bodies. "Who wants a drink?" I asked light hearted.

"We're underage!" Yama cried.

"It's fine." I dismissed.

"Cotton candy vodka for me please." Nii-chan asked.

"Plain vodka for me." Hajime-chan said.

"Meh. Green apple vodka I guess." Michi-chan said.

"You two can try Green apple vodka. I'm sure you'll like it." I cheered as I continued to ignore Yama-chan saying that this was _illegal._

"Yo! Ryouta!" I yelled over the music. A black haired bartender looked up at his name and smiled when his gaze settled on me.

"Sylar, whaz up?" He asked as he came over.

"5 shots of cotton candy vodka, 5 shots of plain vodka, and 12 shots of green apple vodka." I placed our order. He smiled as he went to get our order. A few minutes later, the drinks were given and passed out. Michi, Tooru, Hajime, and I quickly downed our first shot with practiced ease as Kei and Yama stared in horror.

After a few minutes of coaxing, they took a shot and were pleasantly surprised at the taste. We were laughing and having a good time when Ryouta came back around with an apologetic smile.

"I am so sorry Sylar, but could you perform a song? Please?" He begged as he placed his hands in mock prayer.

I groaned as I looked at my second shot. "I'm not working!" I whined.

"I know, but you're popular. A bunch of people asked for you. Pleeaassee! You won't have to pay for the drinks." He offered. I huffed at that and knew I was gonna cave. But first…

"Michi's singing with me." I stated.

"The Hell I am!" Michi complained.

"Please! I don't want to either, but you know it'll be fun."

"No. It's embarrassing." She said as she blushed. I saw Hajime and Tooru trying to convince her at the corner of my eye when Kei called for my attention.

"What do you do here? What did he mean you're popular?" Kei asked with a slight frown.

"Usually, I just bartend, but sometimes I either sing or dance. I'm popular because people like my singing and dancing." I answered plainly.

"FINE!" Michi snapped before rounding on me with a pointed finger and narrowed eyes. "One song. That's it."

"Yes! Thank you!" I cheered as I hugged her. "Ryouta! I need 2 mics." I called to him. Few seconds later, both Michi and I held mics in our hands. We tested the mics before I addressed the crowd.

"Hey everyone. Who's ready to get hyper?!" I asked. Everyone cheered, but it was a way to tell the DJ and Michi what we were singing without straight out saying it. I took one more shot of vodka before music started and I hopped up on the bar top along with Michi and danced to the song while we sang.

* * *

 **Both**

 _Sylar_

Michi

Crowd

 **Cash Cash - Get Hyper**

 **Get hyper, ge-ge-ge get hyper**

 **Come on and get hyper, put your hands in the air like a windshield wiper**

 _I'm looking so good_

 _Girl we're looking so good tonight_

 _I've been wearing this crown_

 _I'm the "Queen" of the whole damn town_

 _Gonna make a scene_

 _Baby girl, wanna be my queen?_

 _Get rid of that scrub?_

 _Everybody all eyes on us_

Get up and say

Eh-oh (eh-oh) (eh-oh)

 _Everybody say hey_ (hey) (hey)

 **Makin people stop and stare**

 **We just getting started tonight**

 **Come on and get hyper** _ **[x2]**_

 **Got no money**

 **We don't care**

 **We just wanna party tonight**

 **Come on and get hyper**

 **Put your hands in the air like a windshield wiper**

 **Come on and get hyper** _ **[x3]**_

 **Put your hands in the air like a windshield wiper**

Come on and get hyper _(Side to side)_

 _Come on and get hyper_ (Left to right)

 **Come on and get hyper**

 **Put your hands in the air like a windshield wiper**

I'm pumpin my fists

Cause I'm reppin new jersey bitch

But I still got soul

Now y'all better lose control

 _All the girls say_

 _Eh-oh_ (eh-oh)

(eh-oh)

All the boys say Hey (Hey) (Hey)

 **Makin people stop and stare**

 **We just getting started tonight**

 **Come on and get hyper** _ **[x2]**_

 **Got no money we don't care**

 **We just wanna party tonight**

 **Come on and get hyper**

 **Put your hands in the air like a windshield wiper**

 **Come on and get hyper** _ **[x3]**_

 **Put your hands in the air like a windshield wiper**

Come on and get hyper _(Side to side)_

 _Come on and get hyper_ (Left to right)

 **Come on and get hyper**

 **Put your hands in the air like a windshield wiper**

Cash cash gonna make the plans cause we can do it better than your boyfriend can

Put your hands up side to side

Don't ever let a little rain ruin your vibe

We do this all the time

Drinkin whiskey down with wine

These posts and it's 4 a.m. we ain't gonna stop until it's 4 in San Fran

 _Get hyper, ge-ge-ge get hyper [x2]_

 _We just getting started tonight_

Get hyper, ge-ge-ge-ge get hyper

Ge-ge-ge-ge get hyper

 **We just wanna party tonight**

 _Everybody say eh-oh_ (eh-oh) (eh-oh)

 **Makin people stop and stare**

 **We just getting started tonight**

 **Come on and get hyper** _ **[x2]**_

 **Got no money we don't care**

 **We just wanna party tonight**

 **Come on and get hyper**

 **Put your hands in the air like a windshield wiper**

 **Come on and get hyper** _ **[x3]**_

 **Put your hands in the air like a windshield wiper**

Come on and get hyper _(Side to side)_

 _Come on and get hyper_ (Left to right)

 **Come on and get hyper put your hands in the air like a windshield wiper**

* * *

With that, the song was over and the crowd went wild. I was grinning wildly when Ryouta came and gave both Michi and I a hand to help us down from the bar top. I quickly downed my last shot with a laugh and a high five from Tooru and a head ruffel from and Kei looked gobsmacked, and if that didn't make my day, I don't know what would. Adrenaline was thrumming through my veins to the beat of the bass from the new song and I couldn't sit still anymore. I jumped off the bar stool and grabbed Tooru's hand.

"Dance with me!" I asked him with a smile and laugh, and he nodded enthusiastically, knocking back one more shot, before letting me drag him to the dance floor. We quickly lost ourselves in the music and enjoyed dancing together.

Hajime watched them for a while, not out of jealousy, but he couldn't take his eyes off Tooru as he moved with Sylar to the beat.

Shaking their hips, moving their arms, sweat dripping down their backs after the third song. Hajime loved the way Tooru's muscles moved when he danced, and that gave him a _hard_ time.

"Aren't you jealous?" Kei muttered to Hajime as he too stared at the dancing duo. His hands clenched as Tooru's hands picked Sylar up around the waist so her legs wrapped around his hips before spinning her away.

"Huh?" Hajime muttered as he forced his eyes away from Tooru's ass. He chuckled softly as he turned back to the dancers. "No."

"Why?" Kei asked jealous himself, but unwilling to admit it to himself. "They seen rather… intimate." He muttered the last part as he saw Sylar get twirled into the bartender, Ryouta's, arms.

"Ew. No, that would border on incest for them." Hajime answered with a smirk. He could see the feelings swimming in Kei's eyes. He looked like that everytime someone hit on Tooru before they got together. "They only dance like that because they like the closeness. Neither of them got a lot of love at home, so they enjoy dancing. Sylar only dances with friends and people she considers family as far as I'm considered. I remember someone tried to dance with her, and she didn't know him, and she stomped on the dude's crotch for a while before they were able to drag her off him. She only dances with people she's comfortable with. It's the same for Tooru."

After the fifth song ended, Nii-chan and I made our way back to our seats. I collapsed with a groan and a laugh. I looked over at Michi and Yama to see them nursing their third shot and talking close to each other's ears to be heard over the music. I pointed my finger at them, effectively grabbing their attention, and ordered.

"Go. Dance. Now!"

"What if we don't wanna?" Michi asked.

"That is why I brought you to a club. To drink," I pointed to the shot glasses in their hands. "And to _dance._ Now go!" I ordered once again.

Michi huffed and turned away from me to stare at the vodka in her shot. After a few seconds she tipped her head back and downed it all before asking Yamaguchi to dance with her. Yama nodded and finished off his shot before they went to the dance floor and began dancing.

I smiled happily at the two before turning to talk to Kei. We didn't talk about anything important, but by the time I refocused, Tooru and Hajime were making out on the dance floor and Yama and Michi were making their way over. Out of breath and laughing. It was the sight of the two of them happy, laughing, and together that made me tug on Kei's hand and ask him to dance with me. Unbeknownst to me, Michi ran to the DJ and asked him to play a _very specific_ song. By the time we got to a good place to dance, the song changed and before I could say we don't have to dance to this one, Kei was bowing at the waist and was offering me his hand in an invitation to dance. With a blush I accepted his hand and he pulled me close. Placing his left hand on my waist and placing my right hand on his shoulder we began to slow dance. We didn't even notice when a spotlight was on us or when the dance floor cleared to just the two of us. We just continued to dance the traditional slow dance.

* * *

 **Christina Perri - A Thousand Years**

Heart beats fast

Colors and promises

How to be brave?

How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?

But watching you stand alone,

All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow.

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

Time stands still

Beauty in all she is

I will be brave

I will not let anything take away

What's standing in front of me

Every breath

Every hour has come to this

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me

I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more **(Kei picked Sylar up by the waist, with her hands on his shoulder as he twirled her in a circle in the air a few times before slowly setting her back down and continuing to dance)**

One step closer

One step closer **(Kei twirled Sylar out to arm's length before twirling her back in so her back was to his chest and their arms wrapped around Sylar's chest as they swayed to the music before slowly turning her back around and continuing)**

I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me

I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

* * *

It was silent after they finished their dance, eyes locked together and bodies still touching, before Michi tapped on my shoulder breaking us from our trance, and with a yelp, I let go of Kei's hands and stepped away from him. Michi smiled at the blush I could feel on my face even as I glared at her. She held her phone in front of my face and said,

"It's 11:30. We need to leave if we want to be home by 12."

"Oh. Right. Yeah, of course. Well what are we waiting for? Let's go." I said as I turned and stiffly tried to walk away before I stopped at what Michi said next.

"We were waiting for you two to stop staring into each other's eyes." I froze for a split second before I turned to face her, and Kei, showing my bright blushing face while I pointed and glared at her.

"S-shut up. That is _not_ what we were doing. We were just… just… Shut up!" I finished stupidly before speed walking off the dance floor. Michi's laughter following me the whole way.

We made it out the club without much more hassle and walked home. Kei and Yama walked Michi and I home. Michi quickly said good night to Yamaguchi and walked inside, but I still stared at Kei's face and his eyes. Quickly, before I could think too much about what I was doing, I leaned up on my tip toes and kissed his cheek. I turned away with a blush as Kei stared at me slack jawed and with widened eyes, as I mumbled "Good night." I then entered the front door and closed it before Kei could say anything. Michi was waiting there, with a smirk on her smug ass face, and before I could tell her to wipe that damned smirk off her face before I slapped it off her, my phone buzzed with a message. I opened my eyes and there on my phone was 3 pictures. The first was with Kei lifting me off the ground as I stared in his eyes. The second was when my back was against his chest and I closed my eyes to suck up the feel of swaying to the music with him. And the third was after we finished dancing and were just looking into each other's eyes. Underneath the pictures was a message from Nii-chan: _Ahh young love~ How cute! ;p_ If I blushed anymore I was gonna self combust. I don't think Michi or Nii-chan cared. Michi opened her mouth and started _belting_ the lyrics, " **CAN YOU FEEL THE LOVE TONIGHT!"**

" **FUCK OFF!"** I screamed as I ran to my room and locked the door to hide. I was so _embarrassed._ I clutched at my chest and thought with a little fear, _Why won't my heart stop racing?_

* * *

 **And the 1st chapter out of 6 is done! Did you like it? I hope you did. Again, I am so sorry about being gone for so long, but hopefully this will make you happy. I am going to try to post chapters as fast as possible. Promise. See you next chapter!**


	7. Lost Love

**Hello again! 2nd chapter of 5. I know these are short, but I wanted to know what y'all think of each event separately. I hope you will enjoy this chapter tell me what you think with a review.**

* * *

 **~Lost Love~**

I woke up feeling hella anxious for some reason. As Michi and I walked to school she told me she finally worked up the nerve to confess to Yama. That feeling of anxiousness tripled even as I wished her good luck.

Michi looked so happy as we walked to school and I couldn't bring myself to tell her something felt off. I almost wanted to drag her back home and call in sick for the both of us. I just… didn't feel good about this. Not one bit.

"Remember. I'm always here for you." I told Michi as we stepped inside the school.

"What's up with you?" Michi asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Nothing. Just… making sure you know you're not alone." I answered her while looking everywhere but her overly hopeful eyes.

"You're so weird. I know that already." She commented as we made our way to class.

When we got close to the classroom door, we could hear Yachi's voice through the doors.

"I really like you!" Yachi squeaked out. "P-please go out with me!"

I froze at Yachi's words knowing. Just knowing who she was confessing to. I also knew what the guy would say.

"Hey, I didn't know Yachi liked someone. Let's go in and root for her!" Michi said.

"No! Michi wai-"

I was too late to stop her from opening the door.

Too late to stop her from seeing Yamaguchi and Yachi together.

Too late to stop her heart from breaking.

* * *

 **Michi's POV**

I froze as I watched Yachi together with the guy she confessed to.

Yamaguchi.

He gave Yachi a soft smile _(I thought that smile was for me)_ before he cupped her cheeks with his hands and brought their faces closer together. He kissed her at the corner of the mouth ( _the same place I kissed him)_ and whispered in the strangely silent classroom.

"I like you too. I would love to go out with you."

"Michi?" I heard Sylar hesitantly call my name. I stared at her with widened eyes as the words she said to me came back full force.

 _He won't wait for you forever Michiyo. You either take him or you lose him. I can't choose for you, and I've helped you as much as I could. It's up to you now._

Before I could answer her, a voice brought me from my musings.

"Michiyo-chan?" Yama called my name. I closed my eyes at the pain that lanced through my heart at just the sound of his sweet voice. The hand that gripped the door shook slightly and I could feel Sylar taking my hand in hers, hiding it away from everyone's eyes.

I took a deep breath, filling my lungs with this bitter tasting air, and turned to face Yama and Yachi. The new couple. I plastered a bright and happy smile on my face while keeping my eyes closed. So no one could see the hurt, pain, and self-hatred, in my eyes bright with the tears I wouldn't shed. Not in front of them. Never in front of the man I love but who will never love me back.

"Yama! Yachi! I just saw. I'm so happy for you two. What's y'alls ship name? Huh?" I joked a little. I opened my eyes when I was sure I pushed my tears deep within my lungs where I could drown in their saltwater darkness later. Always later. I seemed to have done a convincing job, since Yama and Yachi both smiled and blushed as they clasped hands. My hand squeezed Sylar's painfully tight at the sign of their relationship and I could feel Sylar squeeze back.

 _I'm always here for you._

… _you're not alone._

"We-we don't have a ship name yet." Yachi said with a shy smile.

"I'll make one for you. No problem." Oh. My voice shook. I quickly looked away before Yama or Yachi could look at my eyes. They can never know. Never know what I feel. Never know how much I hurt.

My eyes landed on the rest of my classmates and I saw how they looked from the new couple _(I took too long. God it hurts)_ then to me. Oh… so they knew how I felt _(feel)_ for Yamaguchi. I couldn't stand they're looks of pity, but I couldn't stand to look at Yama and Yachi either. Sylar, God bless her soul, seemed to know my struggle and brought everyone's eyes toward her.

"Oh shit I forgot! Neh, Michi-chan I have to show you something real quick." I felt Sylar pull my arm and drag my unresponsive body away. I don't know how or when we got there, but when I focused we were on the rooftop and in similar positions from when I followed Sylar up here after the 'cat incident'. We were both sitting on the ground. Sylar's legs stretched in front of her while I curled in on myself.

It was silent for a few moments before Sylar talked, eyes staring at the too blue sky and I stared at the knees I pulled up to my chest.

"I'm here for you. I won't judge."

It was those two little sentences that had those choking tears pushed up and out. I buried my head in my knees as my body shook with the force of my tears. I choked back the scream that wanted to escape as Sylar's arm wound around my shaking shoulders and pulled me close to her comforting warmth. She placed her cheek on the top of my head and didn't say 'everything will be ok.' She just silently held me and waited for me to say something. She wouldn't push. She would wait as long as needed.

"I'm such an idiot!" I finally said through my tears. "You were right. I took too long and now he's gone. Probably forever! Oh God, I have to sit next to him for the rest of the year and I can't. I just can't!" I cried more after admitting this as I gripped myself tighter as if as long as I held on tight enough, I wouldn't shatter and break like glass.

"Why?" I asked Sylar.

"Hm?" She hummed in a silent question of her own.

"Why does it hurt so much?" I asked again. Sylar didn't say anything and before she could, I continued speaking with tears choking my words.

"If this is love I don't want it. Take it from me. _Please._ God. Why does it _hurt_ so _much?_ " I croaked out as I begged Sylar to take away this horrible-beautiful thing called love. Finally, Sylar whispered the answer that many asked but ultimately always knew.

"Because it was real."

We sat silently after that as I slowed my tears and breathing. The school bell rang, signaling we only had 2 minutes left to get to class, and as we both stood up to make ourselves a little more presentable, Sylar hugged me. She cleaned my face with a handkerchief she pulled out of her bag and asked, "Will you be ok?" I silently shook my head no before shrugging my shoulders in a 'what can you do' gesture.

As we walked back to class Sylar told me to switch seats with her and I agreed. It would hurt to be far from him, but it would hurt more if I sat close to him knowing I could never have him. At least the distance made it real. When asked why we switched seats, Sylar said it would be easier to pick on Tsukishima if she sat next to him instead of in front of him. Everyone accepted that answer even though they all knew the real reason. I ate lunch with Sylar and Tsukishima that day and for a lot of days to come.

 _Why does it hurt?_

 _Because it was real._

My love slipped through my fingers like water. Lost in the sands of time, but never forgotten.

* * *

 _The soft caress of your hands,_

 _The subtle blush on your cheeks,_

 _And the way you make me laugh_

 _And be free,_

 _Is lost like our love._

 _Was it love? Yes, I believe it was._

 _The pain I felt when the warmth of your spirit left…_

 _I cannot explain._

 _My heart was torn._

 _My soul; gone._

 _Our love lost._

 _But the pain will always remain._

* * *

 **Well… that just happened. Hmm… tell me what ya thought. I hope you cried. I really hope you did. I'm not sorry by the way. Not sorry at all. Loves and kisses! Well… not for Michiyo but… :p I'm kidding I love Michi-chan. The poem at the end was something I wrote after my boyfriend broke up with me. I never knew what love felt like, but I do know what losing it feels like so... yep.**


	8. Je t'aime

**Hello loves, as you have probably seen I deleted chapter 9, and that is because I lost where I was going with it, but this chapter seemed like a good stopping place, so that's why I just stopped it here. Alright, love you all! Please review. ALSO, I will have a sequel up and finished sometime before New Years.**

 **~Je t'aime~**

It's been awhile since the mess with Yama and Michi. It's been a bit awkward with our group, but it slowly got better. It was the weekend today and Cecelia and I decided to hang out with Kei at his house. Lucy-chan and Aki-chan were upstairs working on different projects while Kei and I worked in the kitchen. It's been a stressful time, so I decided that a little sweetness would be good.

I had placed the New York Cheesecake in the fridge to cool as I was melting the chocolate into a sauce that would be spread on top and Kei was dicing the strawberries that would go on top of the sauce. It was as I was watching the chocolate chips melt into a delicate sauce, that I decided to risk it. Michi took too long, and look where that got her. Learn from other people's mistakes, and all that I guess.

I didn't look up from what I was doing when I spoke these words.

"I love you." I could see Kei freeze out of the corner of my eye as I continued to watch the chocolate melt.

"What?" He asked. Voice low and soft.

"I love you." I said again with conviction as I tasted the chocolate sauce before adding heavy whipping cream and a hint of sugar to the mixture. It was silent for a few moments, and when I looked over at Kei, I saw he had stopped dicing the strawberries and was just looking at me. I took the knife out of his loose hold and pointed it toward the table.

"Go sit down. I can finish up here." He did as I asked stiffly, and I gave him the silence and time needed to process what I had told him.

"Why?" He asked with such a small voice I could barely hear him. Perhaps he didn't want me to.

"Why not?" I answered with a question. He frowned at my lack of answer, but that didn't stop him from answering.

"Is it because of Cecelia? Is it because she thinks of me as a father, that you _think_ you love me?" Kei asked with such heat, that I paused in my dicing and stirring before continuing where I left off. He didn't give me time to answer him though.

"Who in their right mind would love _me?_ I'm mean, cruel, an asshole, I don't express my feelings, I don't get excited by things, and I only have one friend: Yamaguchi. I push everyone away because I don't like people. And even now, after you professed your love to me, you won't look at me because you know I'm right." Kei said, pushing as much self hatred he could into those sentences.

"First off, I'm not looking at you right now because I have chocolate on the stove and I refuse to let it burn. Second, while it's true, Cecelia is a factor, she is not the defining reason. You said 'who in their right mind…' but when have I ever been in my right mind? I love you _because_ you're mean, cruel, and an asshole, but how you're also nice, compassionate, and caring in your own subtle way. I love that it's hard for you to express your feelings because I feel privileged every time I see one. I love that you don't get excited all the time because then you'd be Hinata, and even if he's adorable, he's also very annoying. Also, Yamaguchi isn't your only friend. I'm your friend and (sometimes) Michiyo is. I love that you're a nerd for dinosaurs who can talk about them for hours on end if someone let you. I love the fact that you can sing and play guitar. I love that you know how to slow dance, and that you're always taking care of someone in your own subtle and sometimes harsh ways. I don't _think_ I love you, I _know_ I do." I stated. I wasn't upset that he pushed aside my confession, I saw that one coming a mile away. However, he never said he didn't love me back. He just kept going on about how _I_ couldn't love _him._

Before Kei could open his mouth to say something, Cecelia came running down the stairs.

"Mommy! Can you help me with my homework?" She asked as she came into the kitchen. I turned to her with a smile as she hugged my legs.

"Sorry sweet pea," I laughed as I ruffled her hair. "I'm in the middle of baking. How about you go ask your father? I'm sure he can help you." I told her gently.

"Ok." She answered as she extracted herself from my legs to sit at the table with Kei. "Papa can you help me with my math homework?" It was silent for a few moments, before Kei gave a small smile.

"Sure. Come over here and I'll help." He said as he gestured to his lap for her to sit on. I chuckled softly at the sight of Cecelia sitting in Kei's lap and him helping her with her homework. It was my chuckle that had him looking up at me, and I smiled before turning around and going back to baking. I was serious about not letting this chocolate burn. I worked too hard.

I took the cheesecake out of the fridge, and smeared the chocolate sauce on top while some of the chocolate dripped down the sides of the cake. I then dropped the diced strawberries on top before putting it back in the fridge for the chocolate to harden. I started taking out different ingredients for dinner and cleaned up my work station. The kitchen was filled with the sweet scent of chocolate and strawberries and the sound of Kei helping Cecelia with her homework when I got an idea.

I set a bowl of unused strawberries drizzled with the remaining chocolate down on the table in front of Kei and Cecelia before gently kissing Cecelia on the head. "Here's a little snack for you two. Dinner should be done in half an hour, when it is, if you're homework's not done, you can finish it afterwards."

"Ok mommy." Cecelia said as she bit into a strawberry. Kei muttered a thanks before he continued to help Cecelia.

With five minutes left before dinner would be served, I asked Kei to set the table while Cecelia worked on the last problem. After she finished, and the table was set, I started putting dinner on the table.

"Cecelia, sweetie, go put your homework away and clean up ok? You too Kei, go clean up for dinner." I ordered. Cecelia left with an 'ok mommy' and Kei just walked away silently with a thoughtful look on his face. I went to the stairs and called up to Aki-chan and Lucy-chan. "Aki! Lucy! Dinner's ready!" They called back with 'ok' and I went to the table to place food on everyone's plates.

Soon after, everyone was sitting at the table, eating and laughing. Kei was still silent, but no one called him out on it. It was after dinner and everyone had eaten a slice of cheesecake, and everyone was helping clear the table when Kei looked at me and said,

"Je t'aime." Both Lucy and Aki froze and looked at the two of us while I just looked at Kei with a cocked eyebrow.

"What?" I asked him to repeat because, I don't know what the fuck he just said.

"Je t'aime." He repeated with a fucking smirk. Bastard.

"I don't speak French hun." I said with an eyeroll. All Kei did was smirk before he went back to cleaning up. I looked at both Aki and Lucy who was looking at the two of us with wide eyes.

"What did he say? I legit don't speak French, and I know he's gonna be an ass and not tell me."

Aki and Lucy were silent for a few moments before huge smiles bloomed across their faces. Creeps.

"French is the language of love, Sylar." Lucy said with a smile on her face.

"What does that have to do with-" I stopped in the middle of my sentence and looked at Kei then back to Lucy and Aki who was shaking with laughter. Bitches the lot of them. "Oh." I rolled my eyes at the roundabout way I had to get my answer before looking back at Kei to see he was looking at me.

"I love you too."

 **TRANSLATION:** Je t'aime - I love you

 **Finally the ship is real! At least one ship didn't crash and burn am I right? Did you like the family scene I painted there? I hope it was cute. I'm usually more of the angst writer whereas summermangoes is the fluff writer, but I think I did pretty AOK. Drop a review and tell me what you thought. Peace peace!**


	9. Sequel is up

**Hey guys it's been...quite a long ass time!**

 **Just wanted to let you know that I have just posted the sequel to this story. If you check out** ** _When the First Love Ends_** **by summermangos, you can see the parallel of this sequel. It will make it easier to understand if you read that one first.**

 **Thank you to everyone who has supported this story, and I hope you guys have enjoyed the roller coaster ride that was this story.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**


End file.
